L'histoire de Kim et Jared
by Melle RE
Summary: Kim, une jeune fille discrète. Jared le mec populaire. Mais vont-ils se trouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Je suis Kim Cambell, j'ai 16 ans, je suis en classe de première dans le lycée de La Push, une réserve Quileute, dans l'état de Washington.

Je suis une adolescente ordinaire, qui travaille correctement à l'école, si je n'étais pas transparente aux yeux de mes petits camarades, je pourrais avoir même l'étiquette d'intello. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord, qu'il me remarque.

J'ai tout de même quelques amis, qui vous le comprendrez bien, se trouve dans la même catégorie que moi. Il y a Jo, le nouveau qui vient d'arriver et qui c'est très mal intégrer, Jerry et Mat les geeks et Noémie surnommée par mes très chers camarades « p'tite boule ».

Bref, la vie au lycée n'est pas des plus roses tous les jours. Mais nous nous serions les coudes tous les quatre. Depuis la maternelle ont supporté tout ça donc à l'heure actuelle plus rien ne nous toucher. Ont en rigolaient même, on étant ensemble dans notre bulle, notre univers.

A la maison aussi, les choses ne sont pas des plus simples. Je remplace maman.

Elle nous a quittés en m'étant au monde mon petit frère Tom. Mon père a énormément souffert de cet événement tragique et c'est jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Rejetant inconsciemment Tom.

C'est moi, du haut de mes 11 ans qui me suis occupé de Tom comme de mon propre fils. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait grandir si vite, il me rappelle trop maman, ils ont les mêmes yeux.

Mon père part en déplacement en général toute la semaine ne rentrant que le weekend, c'est donc moi qui gère Tom le reste du temps.

L'expérience de la vie, fait que j'ai grandi très vite, j'ai d'autres préoccupations que tous mes autres petits camarades. à la place de faire du shopping, aller au cinéma, ou juste rester à discuter avec mes amis après les cours, je dois préparer Tom pour l'école, l'y emmener, après aller moi aussi à l'école, le récupérer, lui faire son goûter, ses devoirs, faire mes devoirs, le diner, la lessive, le coucher, le soigner quand il est malade, lui faire des câlins quand il a fait un cauchemar...

S'il n'y avait pas eu Tom, je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté la vie tel quel ai. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul dans un monde si cruel ; et je veille sur lui du mieux que je peux.

Voici donc ma vie, dans un sens je préfère être transparente à l'école car je ne supporterais pas de la pitié dans leur regard.

Mon échappatoire, le soir venu comme toutes les filles je rêve.

Et dans ce rêve il ya toujours le même garçon : Jared villas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Par un matin d'avril :**

La cloche vient de sonner, en route pour une nouvelle semaine de cours. En ce lundi matin, il fait beau à la Push. Chose rare ! Les fleurs du printemps commencent à éclore et cette magnifique odeur me rend heureuse. Pourquoi ?Dieu seul le sait.

Je partie en direction des casiers pour rejoindre ma copine Noémie qui m'y attendait.

Noémie s'est ma meilleur amie, on se suit depuis la maternelle, elle m'a beaucoup aidé lors du décès de maman. Et elle sait tout de moi… Elle me protège comme je l'a protège face aux insultes de nos petits camarades. Ils n'ont aucune limite quand ils s'acharnent sur quelqu'un.

Quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi, pour m'informer du potin du siècle.

-Kim ! Jared est de retour ! Il a vraiment changé …

Et oui, c'est ma meilleur amie donc elle sait aussi mon gros béguin pour Jared.

-Comment sa changer ?

\- Bah physiquement, il a pris bien 20cm et autant en muscles !

-Arrête de te fiche de moi Nono ! T'est pas cool !

\- Mais si je te le dis !Pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre mais la je dois dire qu'Il est tout simplement… Waouh !

Je restai là hébéter par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Non c'est impossible je suis en train de rêver. C'est sa je suis sous ma couette et le réveil n'a pas encore sonner. Mais la elle était en train de me secouer comme un pommier donc non j'étais bien dans la réalité.

-Mais attend… au bruit qui court, il aurait largué Britney !

Là, je restai scotché.

C'est vrai, depuis l'âge de mes huit ans, j'étais folle de lui, en faite depuis le jour où il m'avait piqué mon gouter avec Jacob.

Il avait de magnifique yeux chocolat, j'aurai pu me perdre dedans.

Mais ma transparence fait qu'il ne m'a jamais remarqué, et je doute qu'il connaisse mon prénom.

Jared avait disparu du lycée 15 jours plus tôt. Les plus folles rumeurs avaient circulé : grippe, enlevé par des extra terrestres, engagé dans l'armée…

Mais Jared faisait partie des populaires : joueur de basket, sortez avec les plus belles filles du lycée, était connu et reconnu de tous, donc tout c'était très vite éteint, car il était aimé de tous.

Pourquoi m'aurait il remarquer moi Kim ?

-Non mais arête se n'est pas possible ?

-Si je te le dis !

Un sourire béat s'afficher sur mon visage, je n'en revenais pas, j'avais trop envie de le voir !

Jo arriva dernière nous par surprise en me sautant dessus et en me faisant des bisous, ce qui arrêta notre discussion. Seul Nono savait mon attachement pour Jared, c'était notre secret.

-Bah alors les filles vous faites quoi, vous allez être en retard en cours !

-T'inquiète, on y aller…

-Kim, ta l'air aux anges. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Un petit coup d'œil à Nono, et je sourie, mais chut…

-Rien ça doit être le beau temps, le printemps, les fleurs…

Jo resta perplexe devant mon discours.

Pour ne pas me faire griller, je changeais de sujet.

-S' il fait aussi beau mercredi j'emmènerai bien Tom à la plage …

-Ouai tu as raison, j'peux venir avec vous ? Ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Bien sûr Jo !

La seconde sonnerie acheva notre conversation.

Nous regagnons nos salles de cours respectives, nous avons très peu de cours en commun.

J'étais dans ma bulle, heureuse, gai comme un pinson !

Math, deux heures, la journée commencer peut être pas si bien. A côté de moi, il y avait Jacob. Et lui aussi remarqua mon sourire béat.

Jacob, fait partie de la bande de Jared. C'est le seul qui me parle réellement en dehors de mes amis. Nos parents sont amis depuis toujours et nous avons un peu grandi ensemble. Il sait tous de ma vie, mais ne ce comporte pas comme quelqu'un qui a pitié.

C'est vrai, il reste à l'écart de moi en dehors des cours, mais nous ne sommes pas de la même catégorie.

Jacob fait aussi parti des populaires. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas m'adresser la parole, ailleurs que dans nos cours, car s'il me portait plus d'attention il serait forcément rejeter de son groupe.

J'aime tout de même les discussions que nous avons ensemble, c'est un mec bien.

-Ba alors Kim, c'est quoi se sourire ?

-il fait beau, ça me rend heureuse…

Si tu savais mon pauvre Jacob ce qu'il a vraiment tu te ficherais de moi.

-c'est sa qui est bien avec toi, Kim, tu sais apprécier chaque instant !

Je le regardais avec un grand sourire, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Le prof nous fit remarquer que le cours avez commencé, et nous n'avons plus rien dit.

Les deux heures passèrent comme une flèche.

Je sortie de la salle mon trieur sous le bras, la tête encore dans les nuages.

Et là, au détour d'un couloir : BOUM !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour vos reviews! Je dois juste vous préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction et que l'orthographe n'est pas du tout mon amie. Je suis désolée des fautes, mais cette histoire me tiens beaucoup à cœur et j'ai vraiment envie de la poursuivre!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Boum :**

Quelqu'un venait de me bousculer, mes feuilles de cours volaient dans tous les sens, on se serait cru en pleine automne. Ma matinée n'avait pas si bien commencée que ça finalement…

C'était une chose qui m'arrivait très régulièrement, le syndrome de la transparence, je vous rappelle.

Donc instinctivement je me baissais pour ramasser mes cours, sans même relever le regard pour voir qui été mon « agresseur ».

Mais celui-ci commençait à ramasser mes cours. Chose rare.

-Non mais t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire, lui dis je, sans relever le regard.

-Non mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir bousculé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

Dans ma tête, tout fusais, je connaissais cette voix, mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas admettre la vérité.

Je levais enfin les yeux, rouge comme une écrevisse et là je vis : Jared.

Nos regards restèrent accrochés. Je n'arrivais plus à rien dire.

Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi je sens mon visage qui me brule ?

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour sortir de cette impasse et aussi penser à respirer…

Et là, j'entendis au loin Jacob, qui appelait Jared ! Mon sauveur !

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, personne de nous deux ne réagissaient, on continuait à se regarder sans même ramasser mes cours.

Nous étions comme dans une bulle. Enfin Kim, réveille toi, c'est impossible qu'il te remarque !

A cet instant je reviens à la réalité, Jacob approchais, ramassa quelques feuilles et me les tendis tout en parlant à Jared, il lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos. C'est à cet instant que Jared me quitta enfin des yeux.

-Bah Jared, t'as voulu tuer Kim ?! Allez, tu viens les mecs nous attendent !

Pensée à moi-même : Waouh ! Maintenant il connait mon nom, Kim arrête ton délire !

Jared ne répondis même pas à la question de Jacob, il se releva doucement sans rien dire me tendis mes feuilles et parti avec Jacob.

Là j'étais vraiment scotché ! Tout tourbillonner dans ma tête. Son regard, sa voix, le fait qu'il est touché mes feuilles…. Je suis bonne à être interné.

**Jared POV:**

Je revenais au lycée après 15 jours d'absence et tous les regards se tourner vers nous. Ma vie venait de prendre un tout nouveau chemin.

J'avais muté, j'étais devenu un loup-garou.

Depuis tout petit, les anciens nous raconter les légendes Quileute et la maintenant, elles étaient vraies.

J'étais super heureux de ma transformation, mon pote Paul avait muté en même temps que moi, ce qui nous rapproche encore plus, maintenant on était des frères.

Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été faciles, la première fois que je me suis transformé, j'ai paniqué, j'avais peur mais heureusement il y avait Sam.

Sam Uley, c'est notre alpha, le chef de la meute. Il nous rassurait, nous disait que tout aller bien se passer.

15 jours n'avait pas était de trop pour apprendre à se maitriser, car nous ne devions pas déraper en public, c'était un secret.

J'avais très bien assimilé ma mutation par rapport à Paul qui lui a eu plus de mal à s'y faire.

Je dois dire que ma mutation m'avait apporté pas mal davantage, j'avais grandi, je fessais un bon 1m95 et avais pris en muscles. Je n'étais pas le mec moche du lycée, mais là je dois l'avouer j'étais vraiment pas mal!

Le seul inconvénient dans tout sa, c'est que les garçons entendaient toutes mes pensées quand j'étais sous ma forme de loup. Merci pour l'intimité !

-Paul, je crois que notre changement physique ne passe pas inaperçu !

\- ta raison mec, je vais pouvoir pécho cette année !

\- Paul, ce n'est pas du bétail les filles !

-Toi !JARED VILLAS … c'est toi qui me dis sa ! Toi le mec qui se tape la plus bonne meuf du lycée !

-Non, mais c'est bon quoi ! J'en ai marre de cette étiquette ! De playboy qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. J'ai changé !Et tu sais quoi, je vais aller larguer Britney, j'te la laisse mec avec grand plaisir !

-tu rigoles ?

-non regarde….

Je me dirigeais vers Britney, sûr de moi, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avais attiré dans cette fille. Elle était égocentrique, méchante et vulgaire.

-Hey Britney, je peux te parler seul à seul.

-Salut mon chéri ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

Elle me sautait dessus en m'embrassant, je la repoussais.

-Tu viens ?

\- Non, si ta quelque chose à dire tu peux le dire devant mes amis.

-T'est sur ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire radieux.

-Oui mon amour !

-Britney, c'est fini entre nous !

-Quoi ! Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne t'aime pas et que sa sert à rien de ce voiler la face.

-Non mais tu rigoles là, Jared ! Tu me dis sa devant mes amis en plus !

-Et attend c'est toi qu'à pas voulu venir.

-Bon très bien.

Et elle tourna les talons avec ses acolytes qui la suivaient partout.

Je retournais vers Paul, un peu sur le cul. Mais libéré d'un poids.

-Alors ?

-Bah c'est fini ! Elle la beaucoup mieux pris que ce que je pensais ! Bizarre !

-Laisse tomber mec c'est une fille, on ne les comprendra jamais …

Les 2 h d'anglais passèrent rapidement, Paul me rappela que nous devions rejoindre Jacob à la pause pour qu'il nous file les cours que l'ont avaient loupé.

La cloche retentit.

Paul me lance:

-Le dernier arriver, corvée de vaisselle ce soir !

Et il partit en trombe. Petit défit débile, mais qui nous faisait bien rire, surtout qu'ont devaient garder une allure humaine. Ont rigolaient bien, en slalomant entre les gens, j'allai arriver le premier, à la prochaine à droite j'y étais.

Et là, dans mon élan, je senti que je me prenais dans quelque chose, non plutôt quelqu'un. Les feuilles de cours volés autour de nous.

Et merde, j'ai dû lui faire sacrément mal à la vitesse où j'allai, mais elle avait tenu le choc elle était encore debout.

Je me baissais pour l'aider à ramasser ses cours.

-Non mais t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire ! Me dis-t-elle.

-Non mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir bousculé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais elle releva le regard.

Et là, le monde s'arrêta de tourner, j'étais absorbé par ses magnifiques yeux, c'était la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu.

Nos regards restés accrocher. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, c'était donc ça : l'imprégnation ?

C'est Jacob qui me sortit de ma contemplation, il m'appelait.

-Bah Jared, t'as voulu tuer Kim ?! Allez, tu viens les mecs nous attendent !

Elle s'appelait donc Kim, qu'elle magnifique prénom …

Je partis avec Jacob, avec un sourire Béat, j'étais aux anges, mais aussi en enfer. J'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé mon amour, mais mon cœur se déchirait à chaque pas qui s'éloigner d'elle.

Sorti dans la cour, je devais voir Sam, lui parler, lui décrire tout ça, je ne prouvais pas rester comme ça. Et les autres ne me comprendraient pas.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Explication :**

**POV Jared**

Je venais d'arriver chez Sam, un peu paniquer de ma découverte

-Jared, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas au lycée ?

-Non ! Sam, je crois que je me suis imprégné !

-Comment sa ? Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ?

-Au moment où je l'ai vu, tout c'est arrêter autour de nous. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter, j'étais attirer par elle comme un aimant ! J'ai ressenti que je ferai tout pour elle…

\- Là, je pense que oui tu t'es imprégné. C'est qui ?

-Kim… Kim Cambell…

Sam venait de changer de comportement, lui qui était si joyeux de mon annonce venait de s'assombrir.

-Jared, fait attention ! L'imprégnation, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais si ton imprégner te repousse, tu peux en mourir.

-Mon cœur se déchire seulement en la quittant du regard….

-C'est pour ça, qu'il faut que tu y ailles en douceur avec Kim !

-Tu la connais ?

\- Non, mais son père oui.

\- Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant?

-C'est la vie, mais dit toi que si tu t'es imprégné d'elle, c'est que vous êtes lié l'un à l'autre. Et elle va le ressentir à moment ou un autre.

-Comment tu crois, que je peux l'aborder ?

-Déjà mec, ne lui saute pas dessus tout de suite, mais toi à sa place. Un mec que tu connais depuis la maternelle, qui ne t'a jamais parler, ne sais même pas comment tu t'appels. Viens te draguer ouvertement devant tout le lycée alors que vous n'êtes pas dans sous la même étiquette au lycée. Elle va croire à une mauvaise blague et elle va te renvoyer bouler et à juste titre.

-J'vois ce que tu veux dire, mais comment alors ?

-Jared, je pense que tu t'es fait plus de filles que moi, tu sais draguer !

-Non mais attend ! Il y aune différence, entre, draguer une meuf pour la mettre dans son lit et ouvrir son cœur à la femme qu'on veut pour l'éternité avec soit !

Sam rigolé.

-C'est beau l'amour ! Je ne peux pas t'aider Jared. Mais oubli surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit : Kim est une fille bien, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir par ta faute. Elle a connu assez de malheur comme sa !

Je le regardais attentivement mon cœur se serrer

\- Non mais, dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé ! Je ressens une douleur monstrueuse qui provient d'elle, mais je ne sais pas qu'elle en est la raison.

-Kim à perdu sa maman i ans !

A ses mots mon cœur se déchira, mon amour avait le cœur en miette, je ressentais sa douleur. Comme c'était horrible…

-Vois avec Jacob, il la connait bien !

-Comment ça ce fait, que Jacob soit au courant de tous sa !

-Voit avec lui… ok ! Aller maintenant pars en patrouille.


	5. Chapitre 5

**La tête dans les étoiles**** :**

**POV Kim: **

Toute la journée qui suivi mon « accident » avec Jared se passa lentement. J'étais ailleurs, sur un nuage, je n'arrivais pas à redescendre.

Ce soir Tom était exténué, il se coucha tôt sans pleurs, ni cris, parfois qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon. Le fait d'aller à la plage demain lui avait beaucoup plus, mais le fait de ne pas y aller s'il faisait une comédie avait achevé de le convaincre. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de faire du chantage aux enfants mais parfois qu'est ce que sait reposant.

Il est 1h du matin, je n'arrive pas à dormir, la seule chose qui me calme c'est de regarder les étoiles. Je me couvris, ouvris la fenêtre et alla m'installer sur le toit plat. C'était quelque chose que je faisais souvent, ça me calmer.

Et là, je regardais les étoiles, tout en parlant à maman.

-Salut maman !

-La vie continue ici normalement.

-Tom grandis de jours en jours, ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur lui ! Je lui ai appris à faire ses lacets, tout seul la semaine dernière ! Tu sais la méthode du lapin ! Comme tu m'as appris quand j'étais petite !

Je me mis à pleurer sans raison…

-Tu me manques tellement maman ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! J'arrive à un âge où il faudrait que tu me guides un peu…J'ai peur maman, j'ai peur d'aimer quelqu'un qui se fiche complètement de moi !

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

J'avais tellement envie qu'elle me sert dans ses bras.

-Oh Jared… je t'aime.

**Jared POV:**

Quoi elle venait de prononcer mon nom ?

J'arrivais à la fin de ma patrouille, quand je me senti attirer vers une maison, c'était la maison de Kim, j'étais embusqué dans un buisson. Je voulais être proche d'elle, même si pour ça, je devais me cacher toutes les nuits devant sa maison.

Et là, je la vis... Elle ouvrait sa fenêtre de chambre et passer par la balustrade, mais que fait elle ? Elle veut se tuer ? J'étais aux aguets de la moindre chute.

Je la vis aller s'asseoir sur le toit plat et je suivi son regard, elle regardait les étoiles et elle parlait. Avec mon super ouï, je pus entendre tout ce qu'elle disait :

-Salut maman !

-La vie continue ici normalement.

-Tom grandis de jours en jours, ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur lui ! Je lui ai appris à faire ses lacets, tout seul la semaine dernière ! Tu sais la méthode du lapin ! Comme tu m'as appris quand j'étais petite !

Et là, elle se mit à pleurer, mon cœur se serrait, j'aurais voulu être prêt d'elle pour la tenir dans mes bras et la protéger.

-Tu me manque tellement maman ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! J'arrive à un âge où il faudrait que tu me guides un peu…J'ai peur maman !

Mais pourquoi elle a peur ? Mon amour, mais pourquoi souffres- tu autant ?

-J'ai peur d'aimer quelqu'un qui se fiche complètement de moi !

Quoi, elle est amoureuse, mais de qui ? Mon cœur était complètement en mille morceaux…

-Qu'est -ce que je dois faire ? Oh Jared je l'aime ….

Quoi j'avais bien entendu, elle avait dit mon prénom !

Elle se leva et partit se coucher.

Et moi j'étais là, dans mon buisson, heureux comme un coq, mais j'avais un gros pincement au cœur. Car je faisais souffrir ma belle, je repensais tout à coup, à ce que Sam m'avait dit.

Et je comprenais enfin ce qu'il avait voulu m'expliquer. Je devais y aller en douceur avec Kim, je devais lui prouver que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et que je ne me fichais surtout pas d'elle.

Su r ceux je restais blottis dans mon buisson, je ne pourrais plus jamais la laisser seul un instant.

* * *

Voilà deux chapitres très courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous ont plus?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les deux derniers . Celui-ci m'a beaucoup plus à écrire. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**La Plage :**

**POV Kim**

-Allez debout ! On va à la plage cet après-midi !

-Ouai… trop cool !

Tom venait juste de se lever. Et à cet âge c'est pire que des piles, il sautait déjà partout, heureux …

-Tom p'tit déj ! Et après, on préparera le sac pour cet aprèm'.

-Oui et oubli pas mon seau et ma pelle !

\- Bah justement, tu vas devoir aller les retrouver dans tes jouets !

Il fit une petite mimique avec sa bouche qui me fit rire. Il était attablé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et je lui tendais son bol de lait et ses coco-pops !

-Kim, je les aime pas cela.

-Désolé bonhomme, mais y a plus de Chocapic et fais pas la bouille comme sa ! Y a des enfants qui ne mangent pas du tout eux !

Il me regardait avec l'œil noir, celui des Cambell ! Qu'est ce qu'il ressemblait à papa quand même !

Si tôt le p'tit déj fini, il sauta du tabouret pour courir dans sa chambre et chercher ses jouets. La matinée ce passa bien. Nous venions de finir le déjeuner, je faisais la vaisselle quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-Tiens ça doit être Jo !

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'essuyer les mains que Tom était allé lui ouvrir la porte et qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux dans la cuisine.

-Tiens te voila, tu veux un café ?

-Oui pourquoi pas !

Nous buvions notre café tranquillement à parler de tout et de rien.

Jo était quelqu'un de très gentil, était plutôt bon en cours, mais était assez timide. Mais le pauvre faisait un peu tâche dans notre univers, il était de taille moyenne blonde aux yeux bleu, pas tellement le style Quileute ! Ses parents avaient emménagé à la Push i ans pour leur travail. Il était arrivé dans notre classe de 3 ème en cours d'année ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé pour s'intégrer et sa timidité n'avait rien arrangé. Au fil du temps, il était devenu notre ami, mais c'est vrai, je dois dire que j'avais une drôle de pressentiment envers lui. Je ne sais pas, peut être plus tactile avec moi que les autres. Je devais surement me faire des idées, il était mon ami.

Une petite bouille survoltait et très impatiente d'allait à la plage se faisait entendre. Avec Jo, nous nous regardions en rigolant de notre petit phénomène.

-Aller Tom, tu as gagné on y va !

\- Ouais !

Il sautait partout…Nous prenions les affaires et hop direction la plage.

Le temps était beau aujourd'hui ! Il y avait seulement quelques personnes sur la plage malgré le beau temps.

Nous descendions la dune en courant et riant de bon cœur et Tom se stoppa net arriver en bas. Je m'arrêtais dernière lui difficilement sans le faire tomber.

-Kim regarde !

Il pointait du doigt les falaises.

Du haut de la falaise de plus de 30 m de haut, sauter une bande de mecs inconscients.

Je m'agenouillais auprès de Tom.

-Tom, tu vois ses garçons, ce qu'ils font ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Ils peuvent se faire très mal s'ils atterrissent mal. Tu m'entends, je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même chose. Ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre ! Ok ?

-oui, mais ta vu, on dirait qu'ils volent !

Je regardais vers la falaise et j'eux un pincement au cœur.

-Non, Tom c'est mal ce qu'ilS font. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Kim !

Nous commencions à jouer tous ensemble, ballon, châteaux de sable… quand une petite blague me vient à l'esprit, je jetais le seau plein d'eau sur la tête de Jo.

Celui-ci ce releva furibond et commença à me pourchasser en hurlant qu'il allait nous tuer. En rigolant bien sûr.

Je courais le plus vite possible.

-Tom vite viens à mon secours ! AU secours !

Et là, je senti une grosse masse sur moi. Jo venait de se jeter sur moi et ont roulaient dans le sable, je senti une petite masse par la suite, c'était Tom.

Ont rigolaient de notre petit sprint ! Quand quelqu'un nous arrêta.

-Bonjour, excusez nous. Nous vous avons entendus crier à l'aide. Tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

J'étais sans voix. Celui qui nous parlé, c'était Sam Uley, il était accompagné de ses acolytes Paul et Jared …

-Non, non merci ! Bredouillai-je. Ont s'amusaient simplement !

J'essayais de me relever, mais Jo était sur moi, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger ! Jared est à 1 mètre de moi et moi j'ai un mec sur moi ! Non, mais j'étais gêné et en plus je me sentais rougir.

-Tu pourrais peut-être te poser pour qu'elle puisse se lever ! dit Jared sèchement.

Jared regardais Jo avec un regard de tueur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait… Jo bougea et nous nous relevions tous les deux. J'étais en train d'enlever le sable de mes vêtements et de m'excuser auprès de Sam de les avoir fait venir pour rien. Quand j'entendis une petite voix qui s'adressé aux garçons.

-C'est vous, qui sautez des falaises ?

C'était Tom et il était en faite juste devant Jared celui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Oui bonhomme mais…

-Mais on n'a pas le droit de sauter des falaises. C'est très dangereux !

-Oui, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas le faire.

-Alors, pourquoi tu le fais toi ?

Paul et Sam, étaient amusés de la situation et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je vis Jared gêner, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des enfants de 5 ans qui pose question sur question et qui retiennent surtout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

-Tom laisse Jared tranquille…

Tom venait de se tourner vers moi, avec son petit regard de chien battu.

-Oui mais pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas moi ?

Je m'agenouillais auprès des deux hommes de ma vie, ça me faisais tout drôle d'être si proche de lui, mais je devais expliquer à Tom les règles de la vie.

-Tom, Jared lui à le droit, car c'est un grand. Il fait ce qu'il veut, mais ça m'empêche pas de se casser une jambe ou de se tordre le cou donc sa reste très dangereux ! Toi, tu es petit et c'est moi qui décide donc tu ne sautes pas des falaises ! Ok ?

-Kim à raison Tom…Moi je suis grand et bête et je fais n'importe quoi !

Quoi Jared venait de dire qu'il était bête et qu'il faisait n'importe quoi ! J'étais hébété.

-Oui bah moi aussi je veux être grand et bête !

Et Tom partit bouder un peu plus loin sur la plage.

Avec Jared, nous nous sommes mis à rire de la situation en même temps. Je lui jetais un regard et la pendant une micro seconde nous étions de retour dans notre bulle. C'est Jacob qui venait d'arriver qui nous fit en sortir. Pourquoi Jacob arrive toujours dans ses moments là ! Jared m'aida à me relever, à son toucher, je ressentis comme une décharge entre nous.

-Jared tu viens ! Les garçons commençaient à repartir vers les falaises.

Jared lança un regard à ses amis mais m'adressa la parole.

\- Excuse de ne pas avoir assuré pour l'explication du pourquoi, mais je dois dire que tu lui donnes les bonnes directives pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-T'inquiète je veille sur la descendance …

On se fixait, seul au monde, mais ses amis l'appelaient, à cet instant il me lâcha et partis les rejoindre.

**Jared POV**

On était mercredi, on n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, après une bonne matinée de sommeil, car oui la nuit on patrouillait ! Avec les mecs, nous décidions de nous d'étendre en allant à la plage.

Enfin surtout sauter du haut des falaises, notre échappatoire, notre défouloir. Avec nos conditions physiques et surtout par la guérison instantanée de nos blessures, ont ne risquaient absolument rien.

J'étais dans mon cinquième saut, quand je sentis une présence nouvelle non loin de moi.

Je connaissais cette magnifique voix :

-Tom, tu vois ses garçons, ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Ils peuvent se faire très mal s'ils atterrissent mal. Tu m'entends, je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même chose. Ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Ok ?

-Oui, mais t'as vu, on dirait qu'ils volent !

-Non Tom, c'est mal ce qu'ils font. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Kim !

C'était Ma Kim, elle était avec un petit garçon qui devait être son petit frère, elle lui expliquait que ce n'était pas bien ce que nous faisions. Et elle avait absolument raison.

Je venais d'atterrir dans l'eau j'étais tout chambouler. Il était hors de question que je ressaute, pas avec Kim sur la plage, je ne voulais pas donner le mauvais exemple à son petit frère. Je devais le protégé lui aussi. Je regagnais le sommet de la falaise, de là je pouvais l'observer autant que je le voulais.

C'est là, que je m'aperçus, qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux, un mec, je l'avais déjà vu au lycée, il avait l'air proche, trop proche à mon goût. Sam calma mes frayeurs tout de suite.

-Non Jared, ils ne sont pas ensemble…

-Sur ?

-Vu comment elle se comporte avec lui, ça m'étonnerait !

Et il partit avec Paul pour continuer leur saut.

Jacob venait d'arriver, ce qui me tira de ma contemplation.

-Salut mec !

\- Bah tu ne sautes pas Jared ?

-Non pas aujourd'hui, je…

Et j'entendis

-Tom vite viens à mon secours ! Au secours !

Mon amour, il la poursuivait et elle demandait de l'aide. La colère me pris, je sautais de la falaise et nagea le plus vite possible vers la plage.

Sam m'arrêta à ma sorti de l'eau.

-Jared calme toi tout de suite ! M'ordonna-t-il avec sa voix d'alpha.

\- On va y aller tous ensemble, mais laisse-moi faire…

Nous suivions Sam, j'étais dans un état de colère, mais je devais me contrôler pour Kim, pour Tom, je ne voulais pas leur faire peur. Nous arrivions à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour, excusez nous. Nous vous avons entendus crier à l'aide. Tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

Je remerciais intérieurement Sam, heureusement qu'il était l'alpha.

-Non, non merci ! Bredouilla ma Kim. Ont s'amusaient simplement !

Elle essayait de se relever, elle avait l'air toute gêné, mais cette espèce de nain bus était sur elle et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. La colère fusait en moi et je lâchai :

-Tu pourrais peut être te pousser pour qu'elle puisse se lever !

Je contrôlais ma colère un maximum, mais je voulais juste le prendre par le col bac et le tuer, je commençais à me calmer quand je vis qu'il se bougeait enfin quand j'entendis une petite voix qui s'adressait à moi.

-C'est vous qui sautez des falaises ?

C'était Tom, je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur.

-Oui bonhomme mais…

-Mais on n'a pas le droit de sauter des falaises .C'est très dangereux !

-Oui, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas le faire.

-Alors, pourquoi tu le fais toi ?

J'étais gêné par sa question et Paul et Sam qui rigolaient derrière moi, ne m'aider pas.

-Tom laisse Jared tranquille…

Je remercie Kim intérieurement.

Tom venait de se tourner vers elle, avec un petit regard triste.

-Oui, mais pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas moi ?

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de nous, mon amour était si proche de moi, je pouvais la sentir, j'étais aux anges. Je devais me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, je ne devais pas passer pour un idiot.

-Tom, Jared lui à le droit car c'est un grand. Il fait ce qu'il veut, mais ça m'empêche pas de ce casser une jambe ou de se tordre le cou donc sa reste très dangereux ! Toi, tu es petit et c'est moi qui décide donc tu ne sautes pas des falaises ! Ok ?

C'était une grande sœur parfaite !

-Kim à raison Tom…Moi je suis grand et bête et je fais n'importe quoi !

Je lâchai cette phrase qui me semblait compréhensible pour un enfant de cet âge, mais je le pensais vraiment.

-Oui bah moi aussi je veux être grand et bête !

Tom partit bouder un peu plus loin sur la plage.

Je me mis à rire, cela me rappelais quand ma mère m'avait fait le même discours, Kim se mit à rire aussi, quel rire enchanteresse. Je lui jetais enfin un regard, nous étions que tous les deux, j'étais sûr de moi j'aimais cette fille, elle était la femme de ma vie. Jacob venait d'arriver à notre hauteur, mais pourquoi il arrive toujours dans c'est moment-là, il nous fit revenir sur terre.

J'aidais Kim à se relever, quand je l'ai touché, je sentis une décharge entre nous.

-Jared tu viens ! Les garçons commençaient à repartir vers les falaises.

Je leur lançais un regard, mais je devais lui parler.

\- Excuse de ne pas avoir assuré pour l'explication du pourquoi, mais je dois dire que tu lui donnes les bonnes directives pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-T'inquiète je veille sur la descendance …

Et là, elle me lâchait la main, elle repartait vers son ami et Tom.

Je partais rêveur vers les gars. Je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire : « Je veille sur la descendance ».

Et là, comme une prémonition, je voyais Kim dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un gâteau, le ventre bien rebondis et moi qui l'embrasser en lui caressant le ventre et je m'adressais à notre enfant…

-Alors, Jared, comment sa va mec ?

Ça c'est Jacob, qui vient encore de me couper en plein rêve….


	7. Chapitre 7

_Un nouveau petit chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Une petite review me ferais très plaisir._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Retour à la réalité**

**POV Kim**

Nous revenions à la maison un peu plus tôt que prévu, la négociation avait été dure avec Tom. Cookies=1 VS Tom qui fait la tête =0.

Jo était toujours là, mais il était ailleurs.

Tom avait fini de goûter, j'avais une folle envie qu'il parte pour me laisser analyser tranquillement la scène qui venait de ce passé. Et là, il me lâcha une bombe :

\- Kim, tu ne trouves pas que Jared est bizarre avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Pourquoi ?Bredouillais-je.

-Il te regardait vraiment de façon insistante…

-J'ai pas remarqué ! Mentis-je.

Donc y a pas que moi qui a halluciné, Jared était bien bizarre avec moi.

-Ah bon ! Ok de toute façon, pourquoi un mec comme lui voudrez sortir avec une fille comme toi !

-Non, mais sympa le pote ! T'as vu comment tu parles de moi !

Là j'étais vraiment en colère. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là !

\- Non, mais le prend pas mal, mais tes pas le type de fille de Jared.

-Tu le connais personnellement pour savoir son type de fille ?

\- Non, Kim énerve toi pas ! Mais sa ressemblerai plutôt à un pari plutôt cas autre chose !

-Non, mais c'est bon Jo, là tu me soûles !

-Kim, excuse, je me suis mal exprimé…

-Bon, faut que je bosse mes cours ! Lui faisant bien comprendre que je voulais qu'il parte.

-Bon j'y vais, je suis désolé Kim…

-Bye!

Je claquais la porte derrière lui, mais pour qui se prenait-il celui là. Tu n'es pas le type de Jared ! Non mais c'est bon ! Ça je le savais déjà, il n'a pas besoin de me le balancer en pleine tête ! quel crétin !C'est quoi cette histoire de pari, il avait entendu quelque chose ? C'est vrai que depuis le début de la semaine, je trouvais que Jared me dévisager, mais sa doit être le fruit de mon imagination.

La soirée se passa difficilement, j'étais toute retourné, je n'avais pas faim, Tom était grognon. Et pour couronner le tout, je m'endormis à 3h du mat' car je repensais à tout ça.

Jo avait raison, pourquoi Jared serait intéressé par une fille comme moi.

**Jared POV**

Nous marchions sur la plage avec Jacob, il venait de me sortir de mon magnifique rêve.

-Jacob ! J'te déteste…

-Pourquoi autant d'amour mon Jaredounet !

-Pourquoi tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment ?

\- Là je ne vois pas ?

-Toujours quand je suis avec Kim !

-Ah Ah…Juste pour te faire redescendre sur terre mec ! Il faut voir comment tu la regardes, elle va finir par prendre peur !

-Non mais arrête, je suis pas comme ça !

-Si comme un poisson la bouche ouverte.

Il imita le poisson.

-Arrête, je lui donnais une tape derrière la tête !

Facteur!

-Tu verras quand tu seras imprégné, c'est moi qui rigolera à mon tour…. Dit Jacob, tu la connais bien Kim ?

-Qu'est- ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Tout…

-Kim, c'est la fille d'un des meilleurs amis à mon père. Quand ont étaient petits, ont passé tout notre temps ensemble !

-Pourquoi tu lui parles pas au lycée alors ?

-Kim m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas nuire à mon intégrité et qu'elle préférait qu'on s'évite pour ne pas me nuire.

-Non mais attend et toi t'as accepté ? Elle n'a pas la peste ! C'est quoi se délire !

-A l'époque où on a conclu cet « accord » j'avais 13 ans, je rentrais en pleine crise d'ado et se battre pour une fille à l'époque ça le faisait pas du tout ! Au fil des années, ont se cachaient moins pour se parler, quand j'ai cours avec elle, je suis toujours à côté d'elle, d'ailleurs quand elle est parti à parler en cours c 'est une vraie petite pipelette.

Avec le recul, je trouve cet accord complètement débile, mais je crois que Kim en a besoin, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi et moi sur elle.

Tu sais Jared, Kim déteste avoir l'attention sur elle, elle ne veut surtout pas de pitié. C'est quelqu'un de formidable, fort, courageux…

T'as d'autres questions ?  
-Comment je lui dis que c'est la femme de ma vie ?  
-Hey mec ! C'est toi le dragueur pas moi.

-Pourquoi vous me dit tous ça ? Il rigolait

-Va s'y en douceur, il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaitre et après les choses se feront d'elle-même.

-Merci mec

-De rien…


	8. Chapitre 8

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Une petite review svp!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**L'exposé :**

Aujourd'hui j'étais heureux, j'avais des heures de cours en commun avec Kim.

Histoire 2h : j'arrivais assez tôt pour qu'on est le temps de discuter un peu. Je stressais à mort, elle n'arrivait pas ! La sonnerie retentit, mais personne… Mais où était-elle ? Je passais tout dans ma tête, accident de voiture etc.…J'étais sur les nerfs ne pouvant pas tenir en place sur la chaise. Et là, j'entendis frapper.

Kim ! Elle s'excusait auprès du professeur de son retard. Elle s'approchait, bifurqua dans ma rangée et s'assit.

-Salut, ça va bien?

-Bien.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir le pourquoi de son retard, car le prof nous demander toute notre attention.

-Très chers élèves, vous allez devoir me faire un exposé sur l'histoire de notre pays !

Kim leva la main, il l'interrogea.

-L'histoire de notre payse s'est vaste monsieur ! Guerre de sécession ? Arriver des migrants ?

-Un sujet, n'importe lequel !

-Même l'histoire de notre peuple ? Les légendes…

-Pourquoi pas ! Vous avez tous cartes blanches, par contre, je veux des choses complètes, photos, interviews… pour la semaine prochaine…. à s'y dernière info, obligation de le faire avec son voisin de classe.

Quoi ? Je devais faire un exposé avec Kim, merci monsieur ! Je lui aurais sauté dessus, s'il n'y avait eu personne. Kim était là, hébéter, ça lui faisait le même effet cas moi ? J'étais encore plus aux anges.

-T'inquiète, je le ferais et je mettrais ton nom sur la feuille. Me lâcha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? J'étais là, étonner.

\- La dernière fois, c'est ce qu'on a fait…

Quoi, je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins…

-Non, cette fois-ci, on le fait ensemble. Écoute Kim, je me rends compte, que je me suis vraiment mal comporté avec toi et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on reparte sur un bon pied ensemble. Ok ? Rendez-vous au CDI à 15h30 ce soir ?

-Ok, pas de souci.

Le cours fut trop court, nous nous séparions déjà.

La journée passa comme une flèche, plus que 2 h de sport et je serais seul avec Kim. Basket le prof avait bien choisi, avec Paul ont étaient, les meilleurs.

-Aujourd'hui pour que vous appreniez l'esprit d'équipe, on va faire des équipes mixtes, Jared, Paul, touts les deux capitaines.

-Mais monsieur, on joue toujours ensemble avec Jared, on est meilleurs comme ça !

-Justement un peu de changement ça fais pas de mal !

Equipe mixte, géniale, sa veut dire que je peux prendre Kim dans mon équipe ! Jared calme toi ! Si tu prononces son nom tout de suite, tu vas te faire griller…

J'avais réussi à me retenir, il restait juste elle et sa copine, mais c'était au tour de Paul de choisir.

\- KIM!

Je dévisageais Paul, si je pouvais envoyer des éclairs avec mes yeux, il aurait brulé sur place ! Nous devions nous échauffer un peu, après les matchs commençaient. Je chopais Paul pour qu'il m'explique son comportement.

-Comme ça, je suis sûr de gagner, tu n'oseras pas l'attaquer si elle a le ballon !

-Paaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllll!

Et il partit en courant mort de rire.

Et il n'avait pas eu tord. Kim se révélait un bon élément au sien de son équipe, pas mirobolant, mais elle faisait ce qu'il faut pour ne pas faire tomber le ballon. Et j'avoue que je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer quand elle avait le ballon, c'est comme sa qu'elle réussit à marquer un panier.

-Super Kim ! C'est génial !

Ça c'était Paul, qui venait de lui taper dans la main et qui était très heureux. Kim aussi avait l'air aux anges, ça me faisait du bien de la voir sourire. La sonnerie de la fin des cours venait de sonner, c'est 2h venait de passer trop vite !

J'eu droit aux blagues vaseuses de Paul, comme quoi, je n'étais qu'une chochotte !

Je l'envoyais balader et parti prendre une douche et rejoignis Kim le plus vite possible au CDI.

J'arrivais las bas, je la cherchais du regard mais personne. Non, m'avait-elle oublié ?

-Jared?

Je me retournais et la vis, elle avait les cheveux encore mouillé, remonté en chignon.

Jared pense à Jacob, pas le poisson.

-Oui…

\- Tu viens ? On va s'installer ?

Nous nous mettons sur une table.

-T'as un peu réfléchis à ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse…. Comme sujet ?

-Non pas trop… mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée que tu as dis au prof !

-Les légendes ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, ok ce n'est pas l'histoire des Etats Unis tout entier mais c'est notre histoire…

-Ok, moi ça me va…

Nous recherchions le seul livre Quileute présent à la bibliothèque. Au début elle était distante mais plus les pages défilaient plus nous parlions facilement. Nous dévorions les pages ensemble, parlons de tel ou tel légende, on commençait vraiment à discuter de tout, on se rapprochait, elle s'arrêta sur l'image d'un loup, la légende de Taha Aki.

-Celle-ci c 'est ma préférée, mon père me la lissait très souvent quand j'étais petite… elle arborait un magnifique sourire.

-Je dois dire que moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup… Je la fixais en disant ça et elle maintenait mon regard.

-Oh t'as vu l'heure ! J'ai 5 minutes pour aller chercher Tom à l'école.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

Je voulais encore être avec elle, mais elle déclina l'offre.

J'arrivais chez Sam tout songeur de ma journée.

-Jared, les anciens ont décidé de faire un feu pour raconter les légendes samedi soir.

J'étais bénis des dieux… ça veut dire que je pouvais inviter Kim à la soirée de samedi, l'exposé faisait l'excuse en plus c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée du sujet.

-Jared, tu m'écoutes ? Sam commençait à s'énerver.

-Oui, est-ce que je peux emmener Kim ?

Sam me regardait bizarrement.

-Avec Kim, on fait un exposé sur les légendes Quileute. Ça serait plus sympa que les bouquins !

-Vu qu'elle est ton imprégné, je ne vois pas de problème. Sa avance entre vous ?

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée !

-Il t'a pas raconté la raclé que je lui ai mis au basket ? Ça c'était Paul.

-Comment sa ? Jared, le plus fort à perdu au basket ? Paul, comment t'as fait?

-J'ai pris Kim dans mon équipe, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et quand elle avait le ballon, il n'osait pas la toucher. Sa a été un jeu d'enfant !

Ils étaient dans l'hilarité totale. J'envoyais un cousin dans la tête de Paul et nous partîmes en patrouille.

Le lendemain au lycée :

Kim, salut!

J'arrivais vers elle. Mais comment lui demander sa ! J'avais attendus cette occasion toute la matinée et je ne sais pas si je la verrais cet après-midi, donc je devais me lancer maintenant.

-Jared?

-Kim, les anciens vont raconter les légendes demain soir sur la plage. Est-ce que sa te dirait de venir avec moi ?

C'est bon je l'ai di, Jared respire ! Je la regardais, elle était toute gênée. Dis oui stp !

-Pour l'exposé… ça pourrait être pas mal ! Lui dis-je, mon propos a dû achever de la convaincre.

-Oui, pour l'exposé ça serait génial !

-Super, je passe te prendre chez toi pour 20h !

Elle souffla un oui et je partis vite, pour qu'elle n'est pas le temps de changer d'avis.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Le feu :**

**POV Kim**

Il était 19h50, convaincre mon père de me laisser sortir pour la première fois de ma vie ne s'était pas révélé aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru. Je repensais à ma semaine de fou :

Lundi : La chute avec Jared

Mercredi : La plage

Jeudi : Exposé obligatoire avec Jared

Et vendredi : Jared qui m'invite, pour l'exposé, ok, mais rendez –vous quand même !

Je suis en plein rêve, Kim réveille toi !

Et là, la sonnette retentit.

-Kim c'est pour toi !

Je stressais à mort, Je me regardais dans le miroir et là, je regrettais de ne pas m'être habiller mieux que sa : veste, jean, converse. Kim, mais pourquoi tu y as pas pensé avant ?Maintenant c'est trop tard !

Je descendais les escaliers, mais personne dans l'entrée, il était tous les trois installés dans le salon, Jared discutait avec mon père, il avait plutôt l'air à l'aise.

-Papa c'est bon t'as fini ton inspection ? C'est juste pour l'exposé, j'te rappelle. Je disais surtout ça pour me convaincre moi-même.

-Kim arrête d'être aussi sérieuse, détend toi on est samedi soir !

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Jared me sortis de cette situation pénible.

-Kim, on va y aller si tu es prête ?

-Oui ! Papa, les plats sont prêts, juste à être réchauffer au micro ondes.

-Oui mon colonel ! dit il en me faisant la mimique avec sa main.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souhaita une bonne soirée.

Nous sortions dehors et là, je lâchai surprise :

-T'es en voiture ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu viens tous les jours au lycée en moto.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu été à l'aise en moto, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré prendre la voiture.

-T'inquiète ! Moi ça me va !

-La prochaine fois promis, je t'emmènerai en moto !

Quoi ? Il y aura une prochaine fois ? Non, je rêve, je n'osais plus dire un mot. Le trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à la soirée.

L'atmosphère se détendit quand nous sommes arrivés à la plage.

-Tu vas voir, les légendes racontaient par les anciens c'est beaucoup plus sympa que dans les livres !

Nous arrivions vers le groupe, je reconnus tout de suite Billy.

-Hey, Kim ça fait si longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué ! Et il me prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, moi aussi j'étais très émus.

Après avoir dit bonjour aux anciens que je connaissais, Jared me présenta à Sam et Emily.

-Nous sommes très heureux de te connaitre, Kim ! Me dis Emily avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi !

-Où est Jacob ?Demanda Jared

-Il est parti chercher Bella, il ne va pas tarder. Répondît Sam

Avec Jared, nous nous asseyons côte à côte sur les rondins, ma timidité commençait à disparaître, je me sentais vraiment bien ce soir !

J'osais poser une question à Jared tout bas pour que personne ne nous entende :

\- Dis-moi Bella ? C'est bien la fille que Jacob parle tout le temps ?

-à toi aussi, il t'en a parlé ?

-Tu sais que Jacob est une vraie petite pipelette quand il est parti et il est trop mignon quand il est amoureux.

Là, je venais de faire la gaffe. Pourquoi j'avais dis ça moi ! Jacob ne ma jamais dis qu'il était amoureux ! Mais vu c'est propos, c'était obligé !

Jared avait un beau sourire.

-Sauf que c'est un amour impossible…

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella est amoureuse d'un autre garçon, et sa Jacob à du mal à l'imprégné.

\- Pourquoi l'invite-t-il alors à venir ce soir ? il aime souffrir ?

-On ne peut pas toujours s'empêcher de voir la personne quand on l'aime …

Il me fixait, ses yeux été magnifiques, j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Tiens quand on parle du loup !

-Jacob!

-Kim s'est super que tu sois venu ! Kim, je te présente Bella, Bella –Kim !

Elle me salua, un peu mal à l'aise.

La nourriture venait d'arriver, les garçons se jetèrent dessus, il y avait vraiment une très bonne ambiance, bonne enfant.

Cela peut paraitre bizarre, mais je me sentais à ma place au milieu de tout ce monde. Je rigolais même avec tout le monde, avec Jared on discutait de tout et de rien, j'étais vraiment dans mon univers. Le diner terminer, les anciens commencèrent à nous raconter les légendes, c'était vraiment magique, la nuit été complètement tombée, le feu crépité et les légendes nous fascinées, une petite bourrasque de vent, me fis frémir, c'est à cet instant que Jared posa son bras autour de mes épaules et se rapprocha de moi sans dire un mot. Je ne dis rien, je n'osai plus bouger mais qu'est-ce que j'étais bien ! La soirée passa trop vite à mon goût.

Nous devions partir, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes grelottements. Jared sans aperçu et s'approcha de moi pour me réchauffer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade par ma faute !

Je ne pouvais encore rien dire, mon corps profité de la situation.

Nous remontions dans sa voiture, il mit le chauffage à fond, nous sommes si vite arrivés chez moi. Je maudissais que le chemin soit aussi court. Jared se gara.

-Merci pour la soirée ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. J'allais sortir de la voiture, quand il me rattrapa par la main, encore les petites décharges, mon dieu en plus il me regarde avec des yeux …

-Moi aussi, j'ai passé une super soirée Kim !

Nos visages s'approchaient dangereusement, vas 'y embrasse moi….

Et là, j'entendis mon nom !

-Kim, il est l'heure de rentrer !Bonsoir Jared !

Jared me quitta du regard pour fixer mon père.

-Bonsoir monsieur !

J'étais rouge de honte, mon père n'avait pas osé? Si, il l'avait fait. Je vais le tuer !

-On se voit lundi Kim, tu me réserves ton heure de déjeuner parce que je ne pourrais pas rester à 15h30 pour l'exposé.

Pu**** d'exposé, Kim redescend de ton nuage, on doit juste faire l'exposé ensemble et rien de plus !

On été dimanche soir et je venais de recevoir un texto, numéro inconnu:

« Salut Kim, j'ai passé une super soirée hier soir. On se voit toujours à midi ? Bisous Jared »

Un message de Jared, mais comment a t'il eu mon numéro ? Je devais lui répondre, allez, j'ose ou pas : « moi aussi, vraiment génial, oui on se voit à midi. On se rejoint où ? »

2 secondes plus tard « Devant le self, passe une bonne soirée. Bisous »

« Merci toi aussi .Bisous »

Jared me fait des bisous, au mon dieu, Kim calme toi, on dirait une ado de 12 ans.

Ma nuit se passa merveilleusement bien, je fis un magnifique rêve avec …. Jared.

**Jared POV:**

Le feu de camp c'était merveilleusement bien passer, Kim avait l'air très à l'aise avec mes amis, fis quelques blagues avec Paul et Jacob. Nous avons aussi beaucoup discuté. J'ai résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser toute la soirée, mais comme d'habitude Jacob, nous a interrompus.

_Flashback:_

Nous nous essayons côte à côte sur les rondins, je n'osais pas lui parler mais c'est Kim qui brisa la glace.

-Dis-moi Bella, c'est bien la fille que Jacob parle tout le temps ?

-à toi aussi, il t'en a parlé ?

-Tu sais que Jacob est une vraie petite pipelette quand il est partit et il est trop mignon quand il est amoureux.

Kim m'amuser, mais Jacob ne devait pas aimer Bella comme moi j'aimais Kim, Bella avait été très clair avec ça.

-Sauf que c'est un amour impossible…

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella est amoureuse d'un autre garçon et sa Jacob à du mal à l'imprégné.

\- Pourquoi l'invite-t-il à venir ce soir ? Il aime souffrir ?

-On ne peut pas toujours s'empêcher de voir la personne quand on l'aime …

Je la fixais, avec mon sourire enjôleur, ma phrase ne pouvais pas être plus clair, elle dévoilait tous les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. J'avais juste envie de lui avouer que je l'aimais et de l'embrasser. Mais….

-Salut la compagnie !

-Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Je vais définitivement le tuer.

Pendant que le vieux Billy nous compter les légendes une fine brise s'abattis sur nous, je vis Kim frissonner. Et là, je ne pus me retenir de la réchauffer, j'étais un vrai radiateur sur patte autant lui en faire profité, je mettais mon bras délicatement autour de ses épaules et m'approcha d'elle. Nous étions collés, mais elle ne me repoussait pas. Nous restâmes comme ça le reste de la soirée sans dire un mot.

Il était tard nous devions partir, nous marchions à la voiture, quand je vis qu'elle grelottait toujours, je m'approchais d'elle pour la réchauffer, je ne pouvais plus la quitter, j'avais besoin de la toucher.

-je ne veux pas que tu sois malade par ma faute !

Elle garda le silence, nous rentrâmes dans la voiture, je mis le chauffage à fond, le trajet fus trop cours, à peine garer, elle voulut partir.

-Merci pour la soirée ! lui me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je la rattrapais, je sentis encore cette décharge entre nos mains.

-Moi aussi j'ai passé une super soirée Kim !

Nos visages s'approchaient dangereusement, vas 'y embrasse moi….

Et là, j'entendis son nom !

-Kim, il est l'heure de rentrer !Bonsoir Jared !

A non beau papa ! Je quittais enfin Kim du regard pour le saluer.

-Bonsoir monsieur.

Kim avait l'air bizarre, mais me regarder toujours.

-On se voit lundi Kim, tu me réserves ton heure de déjeuner parce que je ne pourrais pas rester à 15h30 pour l'exposé.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte, ce maudit exposé était le seul prétexte que j'avais pour la voir. Elle n'avait rien dit, été sortis de la voiture et été partis rejoindre son père.

J'avais du harceler Jacob pour avoir le numéro de Kim qui ne l'avait pas qui avait demandé à sa mère qui avait demandé à Sue Clearwater et enfin c'est Leah qui avait pu me le donner. Dans tout ça, il était 22h et sa faisait 30 min que j'étais sur ce maudit sms :

« Salut Kim, j'ai passé une super soirée hier soir. On se voit toujours à midi ? Bisous Jared »

Allez envoyer…

5 minutes plus tard

« Moi aussi, vraiment génial, oui on se voit à midi. On se rejoint où ? »

2 secondes plus tard « Devant le self, passe une bonne soirée. Bisous »

15 secondes plus tard « merci toi aussi .Bisous »

J'ai rendez-vous à midi avec elle !J'étais aux anges.

Ma courte nuit se passa merveilleusement bien. C'est Paul, cette fois-ci qui me tira des bras de Kim, pour mon tour de patrouille.


	10. Chapitre10

Un nouveau petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et merci à tous pour tout vos avis et abonnements, sa fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait en sachant que c'est ma première. Bonne lecure

* * *

**Le hasard fait bien les choses :**

POV Kim

La sonnerie de midi venait de retentir, j'étais heureuse, mais stresser à la fois.

J'arrivais devant la cantine, il m'attendait, quand il me vit, il vient vers moi.

-Salut Kim ! J'te propose de prendre des sandwichs et d'aller au cdi.

-Salut Jared ! Oui pas de souci.

-J'ai déjà pris les miens. Tu me rejoints.

-Ok à toute !

Merci seigneur, personne n'a vu notre petit échange et personne ne va calculer qu'on est tous les deux absents à midi. Je dois dire qu'il m'enlevait une sacré épine du pied. J'ai en horreur d'être le centre d'attention. Et là, si les gens nous avait vu ensemble, les plus folles rumeurs auraient circulé.

Je le rejoignis et l'heure passa trop vite. Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec Jared, on parlait vraiment bien ensemble, bien sûr en grande partie de l'exposé, mais j'étais enfin la Kim que j'avais toujours voulu être avec lui.

La sonnerie retentit et nous dûmes nous quitter à regret. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques.

-Kim ? Tu crois qu'on l'aura fini pour jeudi ?

-Il faudra bien ! Mais demain je ne peux pas bosser avec toi, je dois emmener Tom chez le docteur.

-Il est malade ?

-Non vaccin… tu verrais c'est un champ de bataille à la maison parce qu'il a trop peur des aiguilles !

-J'étais pareil à son âge… et même maintenant…

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et je ne pus contrôler mon imagination, je voyais Jared assit sur la table du doc, très stressé par l'approche de la petite aiguille.

-T'as vue ta carrure et t'as peur d'une toute petite aiguille ? Là , j'étais complètement hilare.

-Mais te moque pas ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as des phobies.

-Oui, mais j'te les dirais pas. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retenir mon rire.

-Mais va s'y arrête !

-Non je suis désolée, je me passe l'image dans ma tête et c'est trop drôle…

-Bon j'te laisse sur ce ! Jared était vexé. M**** !

-Jared ! Non je suis désolée !

-Non, t'inquiète tu me vexes pas par contre promet moi de jamais le dire à Paul, sinon il va me lynché jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… ses yeux étaient pétillants et son petit sourire trop mignon, je fondais.

-Croix de bois croix de fer….

Il me souffla un chuttt…

-Mercredi si tu veux t'as cas venir à la maison pour finir l'exposé…

Kim qu'est ce qui te prend, là je me reconnaissais plus. Tu invites Jared chez toi ! C'est pour l'exposé, ok, mais quand même.

Il sourit.

-Avec plaisir.

Le mercredi arriva très vite, j'étais angoissée, je courais à droit à gauche, Tom avait décidé d'étaler ses jouets partout ! Ce n'est pas possible, il fait jamais ça d'habitude.

J'étais en train de me battre entre la maison Playmobile et les Actionmans quand la sonnette retentit.

Ni une ni deux. Tom alla ouvrir la porte et fit entré Jared, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de regarder si j'étais présentable.

Quand cette saloperie de poupée lança « hey bébé »

A cet instant précis, je serais rentré dans le trou d'une petite souris.

-Salut Kim !

-Salut !

Je tendis son jouet à Tom qui lui ne capter absolument rien.

-Tom tu as le choix : soit je te mets un DVD, soit tu vas jouer dans ta chambre, mais il faut que tu nous laisses tranquille, on a un travail à faire pour l'école avec Jared.

-Ok, mais je veux Némo!

-Ok

Jared s'installait sur la table de la salle à manger et Tom dans le canapé.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous travaillions quand Jared me fis remarquer que Tom dormait.

-t'as vu, il dort…

-Vu la nuit qu'il a passé, je ne vais pas le réveiller tout de suite…

-ça arrive souvent ?

-Assez. Cette nuit on le pourchassait avec une aiguille…Mais bon encore celui-ci c'est un gentil.

Je ne voulais pas plus lui en dire. Il dut le comprendre et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Vers 16 h, une petite bouille endormie se dirigeait vers nous.

-Kim j'ai faim…

-Ok on va aller gouter… Jared vu le bruit de ton ventre sa te tente des cookies maison ?

-Si tu mis force !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine tous les trois.

-Tom nature avec pépite ?

\- Ouai !

-Jared une préférence ?

-Pareil

Et là, je m'attelais dans ma préparation.

Jared me regardait bizarre, peut être que sa mère ne faisait pas comme ça.

15 minutes plus tard les cookies sortaient du four. Les garçons les lorgnaient vraiment. Ils étaient trop mignons !

-Kim je dois dire que t'ai cookies sont wahou !

-Merci

Nous avons bien rit pendant cette petite pause.

Et il fallait aller finir l'exposé. Vers 18h15, tout était ok.

-Nous avons très bien travaillé partenaire. Jared me tendit la main. Que je lui serra.

-Oui très cher partenaire. On était amusé tous les deux.

-Il faut que je rentre, j'avais promis à Sam de l'aider pour un truc ce soir.

Il regroupa ces affaires et partit en vitesse.

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il était parti qu'une sonnerie retentit de dessous le bric à brac qui se trouvé sous les feuilles. Mince ! Jared à oublié son téléphone.

La photo de Sam s'affichais, je décrochais.

-Allo !

-Allo, je suis bien sûr le portable de Jared ?

-Oui Bonjour, Sam c'est Kim, Jared vient de partir, mais il a oublié son téléphone. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite !

-Ok merci Kim.

Je raccrochais et là stupeur sur le fond l'écran de Jared, il y avait une photo de nous deux…

Je dû m'asseoir pour me remettre de mes émotions.

Cette photo était magnifique, on se fixait, on voyait les flammes du feu, c'était samedi. C'était Jacob qui était devant nous au feu ?

Jacob tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-Kim sa va ?

-Oui Tom ! Jared à oublier son téléphone, on va aller lui ramener. Tu vas mettre tes chaussures.

Je mis Tom dans la voiture et nous voilà arriver chez Sam.

Sam et Emily sortirent de la maison.

-Salut Kim, Jared n'est pas arrivé. Tu veux l'attendre ?

-Non, tiens !

-Merci pour lui, tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ?

-Non. Je commençais à partir et puis m****

-Si ! Tu lui diras que j'aime beaucoup son fond d'écran…

Et je partis pour la maison avec Tom.

**POV Jared :**

J'arrivais chez Sam avec une bonne heure de retard, j'étais passé voir mes parents avant de me rendre chez Sam, sa faisait 3 jours que je ne les avais pas vu.

Sam me regardait bizarre et me jeta un objet, mon portable !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?

-Tu la oublier chez Kim, elle la rapportait, au faite, elle adore ton fond d'écran…

Non ce n'est pas possible, elle l'avait vu, je m'écroulais sur le canapé.

-Allez mon p'tit loup ! Il faut aller faire la patrouille.

-Et c'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dis ?Sam dit moi….

Pendant la patrouille Sam me repassa le moment où Kim était venu.

-Mec là je pense qu'elle tient à toi aussi…

Je n'osai même pas rétorquer à Sam, la nuit passa vite et il était l'heure d'aller au lycée.

Je rentrais dans la salle d'histoire, Kim était déjà à sa place, je devais lui parler, je devais saisir la chance qui m'était tendus.

-Salut Kim !

-Hey !

-Merci pour mon portable hier soir…

-De rien.

-Sam ma bien passé le message.

Elle devenait toute rouge, baisser la tête.

-Non Kim, je l'ai pas mal pris, c'est juste que… Kim sa te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble samedi soir que tous les deux ?

Sa y est, je lui ai demandé.

\- Euh, juste tout les deux… comme un rendez-vous ?Elle avait presque soufflé ses dernières paroles.

-KIM –JARRRED VOTRE EXPOSE SVP ! En silence !

Kim lui tendis notre exposé, elle n'osait plus me regarder.

Sa question était un miracle, mais si j'avais répondu tout le monde aurez entendus, vu le silence de mort dans la classe, mais pourquoi aujourd'hui personne ne parler ?

Je pris ma feuille de cour est écrit « comme un 1 er rendez-vous, enfin si tu veux ? » et lui tendis.

Sa y est, je l'avais officiellement invitée, elle hésita 2 minutes qui me parut une éternité et elle marque « oui » !

Et là, d'un coup, d'un seul je sautais de ma chaise et danser au milieu de la salle, il me fallut une bonne minute pour atterrir et l'atterrissage a était très dur.

Tout le monde était mort de rire ! Le prof me demandait la raison de « mon sursaut de bonheur » c'est lui qui a appelé sa comme ça. Kim était à côté rouge, surprise, elle avait entretemps récupérer la feuille de mon bonheur.

Et là, je devais trouver très vite une idée valable, je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que la femme de ma vie avait accepté de sortir avec moi.

-Monsieur, c'est juste le fait d'avoir fini l'exposé, sa me rend très heureux.

-Très bien Jared ! Alors rendez-vous ce soir 16h pour 2h de colle…

Je me rassis penaud, mais trop heureux ….


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous! nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le premier rendez-vous :**

Nous sommes samedi, il est 18h45, et je bataille avec moi-même entre chemisier ou top ?

Quand je vois, une petite bouille passait l'ouverture de la porte, le doudou sous le bras et qui me regarde avec son petit regard triste. Je pris Tom sur mes genoux et lui fis un gros câlin.

-Kim, pourquoi tu t'en vas ce soir ?

-Tom, parce que ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec un garçon.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions mon bonhomme ? Je suis aussi sortie la semaine dernière et tu n'avais pas l'air aussi triste ?

-Oui mais la semaine dernière, c'était pour ton école…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à mon p'tit ange, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire…

-Tu sais mon cœur, même si je sors avec Jared ce soir ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus.

-Sur ?

-Oh que oui ! Et je le serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras ce qui nous fit faire un rouler bouler sur le lit ! Nous nous faisions plein de bisous et nous disions pleins de je t'aime.. .

Je comprenais Tom, c'était en faite réellement la première fois que je sortais sans lui depuis sa naissance. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment quitter à par pour l'école la semaine dernière, mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même c'était pour l'école. Là, c'était mon premier rendez-vous avec Jared et Tom devait sentir qu'après cette soirée plus rien ne serait comme avant. La sonnette retentit, le stress venait de me prendre tout à coup. Mince, je n'avais pas eu le temps de changer de haut.

-Tom, lui ou lui ?

-Lui ! Me montra-t-il du doigt

Je l'enfilais en vitesse, me regarder dans le miroir.

Kim ! C'est pour toi ! Ça c'est mon père qui hurle du bas de l'escalier.

-Tom, sa va ma tenue ?

-T'es trop belle ! me dit-il avec sa mimique de petit garçon à croquer.

Je lui faisais un bisou et nous descendions tous les deux mains dans la main.

Je rentrais dans le salon, sur de moi. Comme si Tom m'apaisait dans cette situation.

Et là, je le vis, il était en train de discuter avec mon père et il venait juste de retourner le regard vers moi.

Il portait un jean brut, une chemise noire et sa veste en cuir … Kim réveille toi, dis quelque chose !

-Salut Jared !

-Kim !

Tom était toujours agrippé à ma main se cacher même derrière moi. Jared, le vis, et s'accroupis devant moi !

-Salut bonhomme !

-Bon-jour. C'était le bonjour timide et triste de mon p'tit cœur.

-Bah pourquoi tu es aussi triste ? Tom restait boudeur.

-C'est pas parce que Kim sort avec toi que moi elle m'aime plus ! Lâcha-t-il. Là jetais rouge.

\- Kim, elle t'aimera toujours ! Jurer ! Croix de bois croix de fer…

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil assez déstabilisant comme si cette conversation muette était le socle de notre relation.

Jared se relevait très heureux, Tom me lâcha la main et couru vers mon père, heureux lui aussi.

-On va y aller…

-Bonne soirée les jeunes !

-Salut papa !

Nous sommes arrivés au cinéma de Port Angeles 10 minutes avant le début des séances.

Nous étions tous les deux un peu penaud, ne sachant pas comment nous comporter.

-Alors qu'est –ce qui te tente ? Action, thriller, drame, romance ?C'est toi qui choisi !

Je ne savais quoi choisir, mon penchant pour les films à l'eau de rose me faisait vraiment de l'œil, mais j'étais avec un vrai mec, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer sa !

-Tu en choisis un et moi aussi et on tire à pile ou face ?

-Ok sa marche …

-Pirates des caraïbes

Tu lis dans mes pensées. Moi aussi il me tente pas mal !

Nous nous sommes installés dans la salle toujours un peu gêné.

Les lumières se sont éteintes et c'était parti pour 2h de film assis à côté de Jared.

Je me posais mille questions. Où je devais mettre ma main ? Me rapprochais de lui, mais pas trop ?Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

J'étais en pleine réflexion, la main sur l'accoudoir que je sentis une douce chaleur me toucher.

C'était Jared qui venait de me prendre la main.

Et là, par réflexe je serrais délicatement la main pour bien sentir que je ne rêvais pas. J'osais enfin le regarder, il avait un regard à tomber et il me souriait. Il se rapprocha de moi autant que les sièges le permettez. Au bout d'une heure de film, j'osais enfin poser ma tête sur son épaule et tout le film se passa ainsi à caresser mutuellement nos mains. Le film venait de se terminer. Mon cerveau repartait de plus belle dans toutes ces questions farfelues.

A cet instant, Jared me prit la main et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'au petit resto qu'il nous avait décoté à deux pas de la jetée. Nous parlions de tout, nous rigolions. C'était un moment de pur bonheur.

-ça te tente une petite ballade sur le bord de mer ?

-Heu oui …

Nous sommes sortis du restaurant. Mince, il ne me tenait plus la main et se frotter frénétiquement la tête.

Nous marchions en silence côte à côte sur le bord de la jetée. Je devais briser ce silence de mort.

\- Le reflet des lumières sur l'eau rend cet endroit magique…

-C'est magnifique… Kim….

J'osai enfin le regarder d'un regard franc.

Il s'approcha de moi tout doucement et nos lèvres se rencontraient délicatement.

C'est bon, j'étais partie sur mon nuage. Notre étreinte dura ainsi un certain temps.

-Je suis fou de toi Kim ! Me souffla-t-il

Je n'osais pas lui répondre, mais je lui fis un grand sourire.

Nous avons continué notre petite ballade enlacée. J'étais vraiment aux anges.

La grosse horloge, venait de sonner la demi de 23h.

-Il faudrait penser à rentrer… dis-je à contrecœur

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie que Tom m'interdise de te revoir parce que je n'ai pas respecté le couvre-feu. Me dit il en rigolant et nous sommes rentrés à la push.

Il me raccompagna devant ma porte sous un magnifique ciel étoilé et nous nous sommes dit au revoir avec un magnifique baiser.

J'attendis que son pick-up ne soit plus en vu pour rentrer, j'étais réellement sur un nuage.

-Alors Kim, c'était bien cette soirée ?

Je montais les escaliers sur mon nuage et souffler tout bas à mon père

-Magique…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Vivons heureux, vivons cacher :**

Je n'avais pas vu Kim, depuis notre rendez-vous de hier soir, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à redescendre de mon nuage. Et je n'avais pas osé l'appeler par peur qu'elle me fasse réaliser que tout ceci était le fruit de mon imagination.

La soirée avait été magique… tout avait été parfait, notre premier ciné, resto et surtout notre premier baiser… j'étais encore à penser à ses lèvres quand Paul se jeta sur moi et commença à se battre contre moi.

-Mec stop…. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de Kim, de comment sont ses lèvres, ses yeux….

C'est à ce moment-là, que je suis tombé de mon nuage. Il est vrai que les gars ont pu voir dans les moindres détails tout notre rendez-vous, car je ne pouvais simplement pas penser à autre chose. Et que je le repassais en boucle dans ma tête depuis que j'avais quitté Kim.

Ma garde ne commençait qu'à minuit. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je devais voir Kim, avant d'aller au lycée. Je devais savoir si je n'étais pas en plein rêve. J'arrivai devant chez elle, vers 22h30.

Mince, je ne peux pas me présenter chez elle à cette heure là.

Je fis le tour de la maison et oui, sa fenêtre de chambre était éclairé, elle ne dormait pas. Je commençais à jeter des cailloux sur sa vitre. Elle s'approcha, je la vis. Elle était magnifique.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre.

\- Jared ?Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir, je peux ? Lui désignant la gouttière.

Elle hocha la tête. 2 secondes plus tard j'étais dans sa chambre et je la pris instinctivement dans mes bras. Je devais la toucher, la sentir, me faire réaliser que non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

kim ...

Elle me fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort.

-Je doute que mon père soit content de te trouver là …

-Tu m'étonnes ! Lui souffle-je. Mais je ne pouvais plus tenir, j'avais envie d'être avec toi…

-Moi aussi… et là nous nous sommes embrassés .C'est Kim, qui cette fois coupa notre baiser la première et s'éloigna de moi pour s'asseoir sur son lit, seul nos mains étaient encore lier. Je la suivis et m'assis à coté d'elle en la reprenant dans mes bras.

-Jared?

-Oui…

Elle se blottit dans ma nuque, je ne pouvais voir son visage. Elle commençait à me faire paniquer, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Et la, je sentis qu'elle prit une grosse inspiration et lâcha :

-Comment on fait demain au lycée ?

J'étais soulagé, je m'attendais à des choses beaucoup plus négatives. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Moi qui voulais crier au monde entier que je l'aimais, que c'était la femme de ma vie…

-Kim je suis fou de toi. J'ai envie de dire à tout le monde que je suis le plus heureux de tous, car nous sommes ensemble !

Elle n'osait pas encore me regarder.

-Kim y a un souci ?

-Tu sais… Je n'aime pas quand tout le monde me regarde et..

-Et là sa va être le cas ?

-Tout le monde va se demander ce qu'on fait ensemble et pourquoi et comment …Et je connais leur méchanceté et je ne veux pas qu'il nous brise…

Je la prenais par le menton pour qu'elle me regarde enfin, elle avait les yeux rosis, je ne pouvais pas la voir dans cet état. Je devais la rassurer, comme m'avait dit Sam, y aller en douceur.

-Kim, je suis là maintenant et jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal. Ok ?

Elle hocha du regard et me fit un micro sourire qui me mit du baume au cœur.

-Maintenant si tu veux, qu'on ne s'étale pas de notre vie privée au lycée, je m'y tiendrais et comme on dit : vivons heureux, vivons cacher…

Elle était lovée dans mes bras le regard pétillant.

-Vivons heureux, vivons cacher… reprit 'elle

A cet instant, je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser.

On était bien là, tous les deux il était presque minuit, je devais partir à regret. Je l'étreignais une dernière fois et partis la tête toujours aussi percher.

POV KIM:

Je me levais heureuse ce matin et très presser d'aller au lycée.

Mais la routine de tout matin devait être respectée pour justement ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Je me préparais donc en vitesse, préparer Tom pour l'école, l'y déposer en lui faisant un gros bisou et j'arrivais moi aussi à l'école.

J'étais pressé, mais stresser à la fois, est-ce que je devais garder le même comportement qu'avant ou pas. Les choses auraient été plus simple si j'avais écouté ce que Jared m'avait dit hier soir, exposer notre couple au grand jour, mais non Kim tu avais mis ta condition !

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortis de mes pensées.

1 message: Jared.

« Je ne peux pas venir te parler, mais je voulais juste te dire Bonjour. Et si tu te retournes sur ta droite ton sourire m'indiquera que tu as tout autant envie d'un bisou que moi »

Là, je me retournais vers ma droite en le cherchant frénétiquement du regard.

Je le vis au milieu de sa bande de pote, il était seul dans sa bulle alors que les autres étaient en grande conversation.

Je lui décrochais un magnifique sourire avec un petit pincement de ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme sa, mais c'est nono en me sautant dessus qui me fit revenir sur terre.

J'étais ailleurs toute la matinée, mais l'heure du déjeuner approcher et j'avais envie de le voir.

Je me posais à la cantine avec Nono et Jo. Jared n'y été pas, j'étais déçu, mais la vie ne devait pas s'arrêter par ce qu'il n'était pas là.

J'étais en train de remplir la carafe d'eau et était justement en train de penser à cette insupportable dépendance qui s'installer entre nous. Quand je le vis arriver avec lui aussi sa carafe à la main.

-C'est fou comme tu m'as manqué ce matin… me chuchota t'il

Moi aussi nos regards restaient accrocher.

-Kim ta carafe déborde !

-Mince ! Je devais partir c'était obligé maintenant. Je le quittais à regret. Et rejoignis la bande qui c'était agrandis par nos deux geeks.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sous la même étoile.

Tom était couché depuis 20h et j'étais là dans ma chambre à lire enfin essayer de lire car je ne pouvais penser cas Jared. Quand j'entendis un petit toc contre ma fenêtre.

Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir quand je vis Jared.

-Tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui .lâchais-je. C'était sorti tout seul sans même un brin de recherche cérébral avant.

-Toi aussi Kim, tu m'as trop manqué. Il me tenait dans ses bras .j'étais bien …. Il me prit par le menton pour que je l'embrasse.

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêve… Et il m'embrassa.

Notre étreinte dura un certain temps.

Nous étions blottis tous les deux sur mon lit, on était bien.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur.

-Moi non plus, mais n'oublie pas notre code.

-Notre code ?Celui que quand je te sourie ça veut dire que j'ai envie d'un bisou ?

-Exactement, par ailleurs, ce petit pincement de lèvre c'est une nouvelle partie du code ?

Et là, instinctivement, je refis ce même sourire avec pincement de lèvres (mais je ne le maitrise pas celui là !)

\- ça veut dire que j'ai follement envie d'un bisou et d'être avec toi. Et je lui sautais dessus pour avoir mon bisou et câlin.

Nous étions heureux et les deux jours suivant ce passèrent sans aucun petit nuage.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus? dites-moi si mon Jared ne vous parait pas trop "in love" .


	13. Chapitre 13

Un nouveau chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous plaira? Celui-ci va être assez mouvementé! dite moi, si sa vous plait?

Virginie 56: voilà un nouveau chapitre! ( d'autres sont en écriture:-)) )

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Turbulences :**

Nous étions jeudi.

C'était officielle, dans ma tête Jared était l'homme de ma vie, il était parfait, beau, intelligent.

Je sortais un peu en retard de mes 2 h de math, (le prof avait voulu me parler) et je me dirigeais vers le lieu où se trouver mes amis. Quand je sentis une main chaude se poser sur ma bouche en m'attirant dans une salle à l'écart. Je connaissais cette chaleur.

-Jared!

-Je ne pouvais plus tenir …

Et il m'embrassa, d'un baiser fougueux…. Il me tenait dans ses bras.

-Jared, si on nous voit…

-Et alors ! Sa ne changera pas les sentiments que j'éprouve ! Me lâcha-t-il

-Jared je… tu sais vivons heureux…

-Vivons cacher…

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

\- je hais ce dicton

-C'est toi qui la dit ! Le taquinais-je.

Nous regagnions la sortie, nous nous séparions à regret, il me souffla simplement :

-A tout de suite…

Sa phrase restait en suspend entre nous.

Je venais d'apercevoir nono qui arrivait au bout du couloir, elle devait me chercher.

-Bah Kim, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Mr Cooper ma retenue.

Je jetais un œil à droite et à gauche. Jared avait disparu et nous étions plus que toutes les deux. Je n'y pouvais plus, je devais dire à ma meilleure amie que je sortais avec l'homme que je chérissais depuis le primaire. Après l'annonce, elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras, heureuse pour moi. Nous regagnions la salle d'histoire toutes les deux en pleine conversation sur mes amours. Nous venions d'arriver dans le couloir de la salle, je venais juste d'apercevoir Jared qui était en conversation avec Paul. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir discuter librement avec mon amie quand Jo me sauta dessus en me faisant un câlin de dingue !Mais que lui prenait 'il a lui ? j'ai paniqué, je le repoussais. Je cherchais Jared du regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il interprète mal ce qui venait de se passer. Quand j'eu repoussé Jo avec ma plus grande diplomatie. Je trouvais enfin le regard de Jared. Il était noir. Noir de colère et Paul était à ses côtés, on aurait dit qu'il l'apaisait. Je le regardais avec un regard d'excuse. Je n'aurais pas été lâche, je lui aurais sauté dessus direct en plein couloir pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais que lui.

Nous nous installions en cours en silence et je n'y tenais plus je devais lui expliquer de vive voix ce qui venait de se passer.

-Jared, Jo est juste un ami, je te jure qu'il n'est rien de plus.

-Je te crois, mais le voir aussi proche avec toi, ça ma mis dans une colère noire.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu, tu m'as fais peur.

-Oh Non ! Je ne veux pas te faire peur, tu sais que je tiens à toi plus que tout…

Et là, le prof nous ordonna le silence.

Je lui écrivis dans un coin de feuille.

« Moi aussi, je tiens trop à toi, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… »

Il me regarda avec un immense sourire et le pincement de lèvre, notre code !

Le calme était revenu dans notre couple, le reste du cours se passa très bien. Avant la fin il me gribouilla quelque ligne « est ce qu'il peut être mon tactile avec toi stp ? Sinon je vais vraiment lui casser la gueule… » Je sourie en lisant la dernière ligne.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible lui soufflai-je avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, j'étais encore désigné par les verres Duralex à la corvée du pichet d'eau. J'y allé à regret, sauf quand je vis Jared y aller aussi.

-coucou!

il me sourit

-Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir plus tôt ce soir à la maison ?

-Avec grand plaisir, mais tu vas dire quoi à Tom ?

-Qu'on a des devoirs à faire pour l'école…

-Sa marche !

Il avait un magnifique sourire.

hey Kim!

Là c'est Jo qui me saute dessus ! Je sentais Jared se tendre.

-Oui ? Tout en le repoussant.

-Dit-moi, ça te dirait d'aller au ciné samedi ?

J'étais hébétée, je sentais Jared qui retenait sa colère et Jo qui me regardait avec des yeux de petit chien.

KIM!

Jared m'avait adressé la parole en public pour la première fois ! Je l'interrogeais du regard.

-Ton pichet déborde ! me dit-il sèchement.

Et il parti. Effectivement il y avait de l'eau partout ! Sa devenait une habitude !

-Mince ! Écoute Jo, demande à Nono moi je ne peux pas, il faut que je m'occupe de Tom.

C'est la seul excuse que j'ai trouvé.

-D' Accord!

Je le regardais partir tout triste, sa me faisais de la peine de le voir dans cet état. Mon portable venait de vibrer 1 message. Jared :

« Merci »

"De?"

« D'avoir refusé son invitation »

Je lui jetais juste un petit regard et retourné vers mes amis.

Aujourd'hui, cours d'athlétisme. Saut de haie, en longueur et courir, un truc que je déteste.

Nous marchions vers le gymnase avec Nono.

-Kim, je devrais peut être pas te le dire mais c'est incroyable le regard de Jared quand il te regarde !

-Parce que tu la vu ?

-C'est pas difficile ! Si on fait attention à vous deux, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux !

-Il faut que l'ont fassent plus attention…

-Pourquoi Kim ? Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Pourquoi se cacher ?

-D'une il m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait et de deux je ne veux pas que la méchanceté des gens nous brise.

Nous venions de rentrer dans le vestiaire. Nous nous sommes changés et nous avons gagné le stade.

-Les filles 2 tours en petite foulée, les garçons 3…

Nono venais de me donner un petit coup de coude. Jared était devant moi, Britney faisait ses étirements devant lui, il pouvait tout voir. Quel p*** cette fille ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui étais noir de colère. C'est Nono qui me retient pour ne pas aller lui arracher ses cheveux à cette sale fille !

-Allez 2 tours ça va te détendre ! Elle me tirait vers la piste.

À la fin du premier tour, Jared était à mon niveau.

-Kim ? T'es en colère ?

-Comme toi ce matin…

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut Melle Cambell ! Ne m'en veut pas stp ?!

-Promis ! Allez cours avant qu'on nous remarque !

Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil et parti.

Saut de haie, le truc que je déteste le plus au monde. Courir et sauter avec grâce n'a jamais été mon fort, mais la sachant que Jared me regarde en plus, ça aller être du grand spectacle ! Je passais dans les derniers du cours contre bien sûr, pour rajouter à ma peine: Britney ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu aujourd'hui ! Là, j'ai juste envie d'aller m'emmitoufler dans ma couette et me dire que cette journée n'est qu'un sketch !

\- Prêt au départ…. Prête ?... Partez !

Allez go Kim ! On était au coude à coude. 1 er saut : pas trop mal; 2 ème : pas mal mais Kim c'est que tu prends de l'assurance encore deux et c'est fini. J'accélère pour prendre mon élan quand Britney fis trainer sa jambe pour me faire tomber ! Ce qui arriva….C'est mort, là, j'étais en train de rouler sur moi-même mes vêtements rosis par le gravier du stade et Jared qui venait de se précipiter sur moi.

\- Kim -Kim- sa va?

-Oui ! MERCI ! Lui dis-je en colère en le repoussant.

J'étais en colère contre lui, contre moi, mais surtout contre cette Britney !

-Kim sa va ? Me demanda le prof.

-Oui !

-Bon aller de toute façon le cours est terminé.

Nous étions dans les vestiaires avec Nono quand Britney nous pris à part.

-Tu vois ce qui vient de ce passé… Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il t'attend si tu n'arrêtes pas ton p'tit jeu avec Jared tout de suite !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Jared, il est à moi! Et il le sera toujours ! Tu sais pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi aujourd'hui ? C'est à cause d'un pari.

Elle venait de me lancer une bombe, tous nos moments passés ensemble me revinrent en mémoire puissance mille. C'était donc un pari…Mon cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Je pris mes affaires et partis en courant des vestiaires. Je devais partir d'ici au plus vite. Il m'avait trahis, c'était fichus de moi, mais qu'elle imbécile j'ai été !Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée devant l'école de Tom, j'étais encore perdu dans mes aberrations, mais je ne devais rien lui faire voir. Pas à Tom, il ne comprendrait rien. Nous venions d'arriver à la maison.

-Tom, tu montes ton sac dans ta chambre stp !

Quelqu'un venait de sonner. J'allais ouvrir, c'était Jared. Là ma colère ressurgis. Je voulus refermer tout de suite la porte, mais il m'en empêcha.

-Kim, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Sa va ! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Arrête je sais tout ! Que tu t'intéresses à moi à cause d'un pari… Là j'étais en train d'exploser devant lui, je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même.

-Non, mais Kim c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ? ! !

-Stop ! Tu m'as bien eux … J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé, alors maintenant retourne voir ta Britney et FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! Je venais de hurler, je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, j'étais à la limite de pleurer.

-Kim, je te jure sur ma vie qu'il n'y a jamais eu de pari, je te jure que j'en ai rien à foutre de Britney…

-Kim, je t'aime…

-Kim, Kim pourquoi… je me retournais c'était Tom qui m'appelait et là je le vis dégringoler les escaliers, je lâchais la porte et courus le rejoindre. Il était en bas les yeux clos… je le pris dans mes bras et mes sanglots n'ont pas pu se retenir.

-Tom, Tom?

Jared le prit dans ses bras

-Kim vient il faut l'en mener à l'hôpital.

Nous nous dirigions dans son pick-up.

-Monte ! Je montais dans la place du milieu et Jared déposa Tom sa tête sur mes genoux.

La portière claqua et nous partîmes en trombe vers l'hôpital. Mes larmes coulaient en silence, j'étais ailleurs, sur une autre galaxie, je ne vivais pas cet instant, je le subissais. Arriver à l'hôpital, c'est Jared qui y rentra le premier, Tom dans ses bras, il le déposa sur un brancard et les urgentistes l'emmenèrent dans un couloir. Nous le regardions partir.

Et là, Jared me prit dans ses bras et j'explosai en sanglots, j'étais anéantis. J'étais lover contre son torse et même s'il m'avait brisé le cœur, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de lui. Après 20-30 minutes, je réussis à me calmer.

-Kim, il faudrait peut-être que tu appelles ton père…

Il avait raison. Je partis vers les téléphones. Mon père arriverait dans 4h.

Je rejoignis Jared sans un mot, sans le toucher, je ne pouvais plus. Il dut comprendre que j'étais totalement perdu, mais il resta à mes côtés dans un silence de mort.

Les 3 h qui venaient de s'écouler ont été les plus longues et angoissantes de ma vie.

\- Kim?

-Docteur Cullen, comment va Tom ?

-Il va bien ! il vient de se réveiller . Nous n'avons rien détecté de grave, mais nous le gardons en observation pour la nuit, c'est un petit garçon très courageux…

-Docteur je peux ?

-Bien sûr…

Je partis en trombe vers sa chambre. Il était allongé avec des bip-bip de partout.

\- Kim!

-Mon bonhomme ! Sa va ? Je m'approchais de lui

-Oui mais j'ai un petit peu mal à la tête.

Je n'y pouvais plus, il fallait que je le prenne dans mes bras. Je le pris et le serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Vos m'écrases!

Je ris

-Je t'aime tu sais !

-Oui…

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait drôlement peur. ..

-Je suis désolé …

-Non, mon cœur, il ne faut pas ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Quelqu'un était à la porte et nous observer. C'était Jared. Je lui lançais enfin un petit sourire. Il avait gardé son calme et son sang froid face à tout ce qui venait de ce passé. Mon sourire acheva de le décidé à rentrer.

-Salut Tom ! Tiens j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. Il sortit de derrière son dos une petite peluche en forme de loup.

-Tiens avec sa tu seras toujours protégé…

-Comme dans les légendes ?

-Oui mon bonhomme… et quand tu auras peur la nuit ou quand ça n'ira pas, tu auras juste à le serrer dans tes bras et tout ira bien.

Je les regardais tous les deux avec beaucoup d'émotion.

-Tom -Kim?!

-Papa!

-Ba alors t'as voulus jouer aux cascadeurs ? Ce n'est pas grave mon grand ! C'est quoi ça ? Il montrait la peluche.

-C'est Jared qui me la offert, c'est pour me protéger…

Mon père dévisageait Jared avec un drôle de regard. Le docteur Cullen arriva juste à cet instant.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vous demanderais de partir, l'heure des visites est dépassés.

-Docteur, vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas rester ?

-J e suis désolé Kim, mais ne t'inquiète pas on veille tous sur lui, et je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien !

J'hochais la tête. Je retournais mes attentions vers Tom.

-Mon cœur, on va devoir partir, mais on viendra te chercher demain matin avec papa ok ?

-Ouiiii.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! En plus t'as le petit loup avec toi ! Pense à ce que Jared ta dit ! Avec lui rien ne pourra t'arriver…

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime… je lui fis un dernier bisou et nous nous séparâmes.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Sur un nuage :**

J'arrivai à l'école en n'ayant pas dormi du tout. Mon amour avait le cœur brisé par les conneries que je ne sais qui, lui avait raconté et en plus la chute de Tom hier avait fini de l'achever.

Je me dirigeais vers sa copine Noémie, elle, seule devait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé et je savais qu'elle été au courant pour nous, mais je devais aussi la prévenir de l'accident de Tom.

Je la trouvais rapidement, elle était à son casier.

-Noémie ?

Elle se retournait, elle me regardait, l'air très méchant.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne crois pas que t'as pas fais assez souffrir Kim ?

-Je te jure que je ne me fiche pas d'elle il n'y a jamais eu de pari, je te le promets.

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi ?

-Je te le jure sur ma vie, mais je voudrais que tu me dises exactement, qu'est ce qui sait passer et qui a mis ses saloperies dans la tête de Kim ?

-Tu me promets.

-Je n'ai qu'une promesse et Kim compte trop pour moi pour que je la perdre.

-C'est hier dans les vestiaires, Britney, a pris Kim à part pour lui dire que le croche pied c'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il l'attendait, si elle continuait à t'approcher, que tu étais à elle et que si tu t'intéressais à elle s'était à cause d'un pari.

-Merci Noémie.

-Tu sais où est Kim ?

-Je ne pense pas que Kim vienne aujourd'hui, parce que Tom a eu un accident hier soir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, il sort de l'hôpital ce matin. Noémie, merci de me faire confiance…

-T'as pas intérêt à briser le cœur de ma copine !

-Promis…

Et je partis vers cette p*** de Britney. Pour lui régler son compte.

La dernière sonnerie venait clore cette semaine de cours riche en émotion.

Je devais voir Kim, lui parler, m'excuser. C'est son père qui m'ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur,

-Jared ...

-Kim est là svp ?

\- Non, mais je pense que tu vas la trouver à la plage.

-Merci, Tom va bien ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, va plutôt rejoindre Kim, elle a besoin de toi…

Son regard était remplis d'affection et de sous-entendus, mais qu'avait-il voulut me dire ?

J'arrivais à l' endroit qui surplomber la plage et là je restais figer. Elle était là, en train de marcher et elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même.

**POV Kim:**

J'étais en pleine réflexion sur toute la journée d'hier, mon Ipod sur les oreilles : l'accident de Tom, la révélation de Britney, LA FAUSSE révélation de Britney, Jared en train de me jurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de pari , Jared en train de porter Tom, Jared et son étreinte pour me calmer , Jared et son petit loup en peluche ,Jared et son… je t'aime….

La musique no one venait de démarrer. Je me mis à tournoyer et je compris à cet instant mes sentiments ….

Je le vis arriver sur les dernières paroles, mon cœur se serra, mes larmes était sur le point d'exploser.

Je le vis qui approcher tout doucement, me regardait droits dans les yeux. Et je me m'y à fredonner les dernières phrases de la chanson.- Can get in the way of what I feel for you…Je le fixais intensément.

\- Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et nous nous sommes embrassés comme jamais.

Il me prit dans ses bras me fis tournoyer, sous nos magnifiques éclats de rires.

Et nous dégringolions dans le sable heureux.

\- Je t'aime pour toujours me dit-il. Je suis désolé de tout ça…

-Chut ! Je lui posais mon index sur sa bouche.

-C'est aussi de ma faute, j'ai douté, mais je sais maintenant que se n'était que des bêtises. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime ….

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée lover l'un contre l'autre devant un magnifique coucher de soleil.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous,

Un nouveau petit chapitre après un peu d'attente.J'en suis encore désolée.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira . D'autres sont en écriture, ils seront normalement plus mouvementés que celui-ci. Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime bien quand mes personnages "respire l'amour"!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prise de conscience**

Nous venions d'arriver au lycée dans la voiture de Jared.

-Détend toi ! Ça va aller ! Me souffla-t-il

-Sûr ?

-Je te le promet !

Il me souffla un baiser, qui me donna le courage que je n'avais plus pour affronter tous ses regards.

-Prête ?

-Ouai…

Nous descendîmes de la voiture. Je l'attendais de mon côté et il me fit un dernier baiser et me prit la main et c'était parti.

Le chemin entre le parking et mon cassier, ne m'avait jamais parus aussi long. Comme dans les films, j'ai eu l'impression de tout voir au ralentit, les regards qui se tournaient vers nous, les chuchotements etc.….

Et là sur le chemin, je repensais à mon étiquette : la transparence. Elle était apparue, mais il est vrai qu'elle m'arrangeait bien, car je n'avais pas besoin de me battre. Aujourd'hui, j'étais le centre d'attention de ce petit monde et ça me faisait très bizarre et là j'entendis la voix de maman « laisse les parler, ce serait leur accordé trop d'importance sinon ». Là, j'étais regonflé à bloc, la seule personne qui devait avoir de l'importance à cet instant, c'est Jared et pas cette bande d'abrutis. Je lui jetais un petit regard, il me sourit et resserra l'étreint de nos mains.

Nous étions liés tous les deux à jamais, un lien plus fort que tout, c'était installé entre nous .Il était l'homme que j'aimais, mon ami, mon confident, mon âme sœur, ma moitié…

Nous arrivâmes enfin à mon cassier.

-ça va ? Sa a été ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ça va le faire ! On est plus fort qu'eux !?

-Eux ? Ce sont des mauviettes à côté de nous ! me dit-il en rigolant et en me prenant très fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, tu comptes plus que tout ne l'oubli jamais… Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille

-Moi aussi je t'aime… lui soufflais-je

Notre étreinte dût être stoppée par la première sonnerie.

-Allez ! Je dois y aller ma puce, il faut que je passe à mon cassier. On se voit à 10 h ?

Je hochais la tête en lui souriant.

J'étais seule maintenant, je devais tous les affronter !

Kim -Hé!

Je venais de résister à l'ouragan nono, qui venait de me sauter dessus.

-Alors ça c'est arrangé avec Jared ?

-Oui et ont assument !

-Je sais tout le monde ne parle que de vous !ça en a surpris plus d'un ! Non je ne veux pas voir ce regard !

Je la regardais effectivement avec celui de tristesse, de perdue.

-Kim ! Tu sors avec l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée et qui plus est, il tient à toi ! Alors, ne gâche pas tout pour une bande d'imbécile ! Quand tu as dût t'occuper de Tom toute seule, je ne t'ai jamais vu baisser les bras, face à leurs regards. Pour lui, tu t'es battu. Maintenant bat toi pour Jared, bat toi pour vous !

Ce discours avait le mérite d'être clair à défaut d'être agréable, mais il me touchait plus profondément que tout. Je me battrai pour Jared, pour notre amour.

Les deux premières heures de cours n'avaient pas été sans mal, tout le monde me dévisager. Heureusement Jacob était à mes côtés pour me faire changer les idées, mais mes pensées allaient vers qu'une seule personne : Jared.

-je suis heureux pour vous !

Jacob par cette phrase m'avait fais oublier tous les regards de mes très chers petits camarades.

-Merci Jacob, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis.

\- ça aura mis du temps, mais vous êtes enfin ensemble, je n'y croyais plus !

-Pas si longtemps que sa ! Tu sous-entends que je ne les pas fait assez mijoté ?

-A non, je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre parler de toi, Kim par ci- Kim par là, t'as vu elle m'a regardait, sa veut dire qu'elle m'aime, non elle ne m'aime pas, avec les mecs on a cru devenir dingue !

-Sérieusement ? Jared a été comme sa ?

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir ! Le pire a été jeudi soir ! Ta révélation et l'accident de Tom ! Il a cru te perdre pour toujours, il était à ramasser à la petite cuillère quand il est rentré.

J'étais là à l'écouter, un peu surprise de sa révélation, mais très toucher.

Il n'avait rien montré à l'hôpital, il avait gardé son calme, sa voix n'avait pas émit un soupçon de peine. Mais il était anéanti. Cette révélation achevée de me convaincre de notre amour.

-T'es sûr que Jared serait content que tu avoues tous ses petits secrets ?

-Kim, il va me tuer si tu lui dis !

-non t'inquiète ! Je rigole !

Les heures de cours passèrent agréablement.

Il était 10h, je devais rejoindre Jared, je passais à mon cassier pour changer de livre avant.

J'étais la tête dans mon cassier en train de me battre avec deux livres.

-Kim, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Je sursautais et me cognais la tête. Je le regardais en me frottent la tête.

-Jo, de quoi tu parles ?

Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait, mais pour bien être sûr.

-Que tu sors avec Jared ?

-Oui c'est vrai !

-Non mais Kim tu rigoles, toi la fille mature, tu sors avec cet abruti. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il se fiche de toi !

-Et oh JO, STOP !Tu t'arrêtes tout de suite stp ! Oui, on est ensemble et non il ne se fiche pas de moi et non ce n'est pas UN ABRUTI ! Là, je venais de hurler .

-Pour qui tu te prends pour me juger ? Je te croyais mon ami ?

Là, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi elles n'arrêtaient pas en ce moment ?

-Y a un problème Kim ?

Jared venait d'arriver, il venait de poser sa main sur mon ventre et m'attirer en arrière.

-Non ...

-Tu mérites mieux que sa Kim ! Lâcha Jo sous la colère et il parti.

Et là, je n'y tenais plus les larmes coulaient. Je me blottis dans les bras de Jared .Etre jugé par les autres, je m'étais préparer à les affronter, mais pas avec mes amis.

-Chut ma puce ! C'est lui qui ne te mérite pas. Et c'est toi qui m'as dit ce matin qu'on était plus fort qu'eux.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que dans le : eux. Il y aurait mes amis.

-C'est lui l'abruti !

-T'as entendu?

-Je te mentirais, si je te disais non. Allez mon cœur, je crois que maintenant ça peut pas être pire .Alors, affrontons ensemble cette bande d'imbécile.

-Oui ta raison, on est plus fort qu'eux !

-Je t'aime.


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Un allié inattendu :**

POV JARED:

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plus normalement, les gens ont arrêté de nous regarder aussi souvent, ont arrêté leurs messes basses sur notre passage, même Britney n'a encore rien tenter contre nous. De plus, Kim a de la force pour mille maintenant plus rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Nous vivons notre couple réellement mieux maintenant. Plus besoin de se cacher, elle connait mes sentiments pour elle, Tom m'a définitivement adopté, mon seul souci maintenant c'est mon secret. Comment lui avouer que je ne lui ai pas tout dit sur nous. J'étais en pleine réflexion, quand Kim me fis revenir à la réalité.

-Jared?

Kim venait de coucher Tom, on était vendredi soir et aucune patrouille de prévus pour la nuit, je laisse mes questions de côtés et les reporter au lendemain, je veux seulement penser à Kim ce soir.

-Tom dors à point fermer. Tu veux regarder quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux m'a puce…

Elle mit un dvd de son choix et vient se lové contre moi. Vers 23 h le tonnerre commença à se faire entendre, je la sentie se tendre dans mes bras.

-Dis-moi, l'orage, ferait-il parti de tes phobies ?

-Non ...

Et là, un coup de tonnerre éclata, elle sursauta.

-C'est pas beau de mentir ! Je la serrais dans mes bras en rigolant.

-Non te moques pas, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Sa me rappel quelqu'un….

\- Chut ! Me souffla-t-elle.

Les coups de tonnerre s'intensifie, je la sens réellement tendus. Et commence à ressentir sa peur, c'était incroyable cette fusion que nous avons maintenant. Il est hors de question que je parte de chez elle, alors qu'elle est dans cet état.

-Tu veux que je reste ce soir ?

Elle me regarde avec un petit regard, celui du oui mais je n'ose pas te demander et hoche la tête.

Nous gagnâmes l'étage. Elle vérifia que Tom dormais toujours, il dormait comme un petit loir avec son p'tit loup dans les bras. Il me fit sourire.

-Je vais aller à la salle de bain.

La salle de bain fut mon refuge, pourquoi je sentais cette sensation bizarre, d'être stressé.

_J'ai déjà vu Kim en pyjama ! _

_Je sais très bien que nous ne ferions rien ce soir. ll en est hors de question, pas tant que, je lui ai dévoilé ma nature._

_Merde ! Est-ce qu'elle a prit ma proposition, pour une proposition sexe ?_

_Non, non, Jared arrête de te prendre la tête !_

Je m'éclaboussais le visage d'eau bien fraîche, ça me fessait aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je retournais dans sa chambre, elle était assise sur son lit, les genoux recroquevillaient sûr sa poitrine en pyjama. Elle avait l'air aussi stressé que moi. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

-Ma puce, tu sais, je t'ai proposé de rester à cause de l'orage, pas pour….

-Vrai ?

-Vrai !on a tout notre temps…

-Merci !

-Ton père arrive à quelle heure ?

-Midi.

-Je partirai avant, je ne veux pas qu'il m'interdise de te voir !

Je m'approchais pour lui faire un baisser.

-Allez au dodo maintenant !

Elle rit. Je commençais à retirer ma chemise, elle me fit un petit sourire avec son petit pincement de lèvres.

-Quoi ?

Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit ce qui la fit sursauter. Je m'approchais d'elle le plus rapidement possible, la prie dans mes bras.

-Alors, c'était quoi ce petit sourire ? Ce petit commentaire avait pour effet de la détendre un peu.

-Je savais que tu avais des tablettes de chocolat, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais tous les stocks de la fabrique.

-est-ce un brin de jalousie Melle Cambell ?

-Moi ? Jalouse de ton corps d'athlète ? Non, pas le moins du monde ! Elle riait.

-Corps d'athlète ? J'étais estomaqué.

-Oui …

Son expression de visage venait de changer, de la Kim rieuse / joueuse, elle était devenu : la Kim triste qui se pose trop de questions.

-Kim, ma puce à quoi tu penses ?

-Rien

-Non dis-moi stp…

-Je repensais juste à tout ça. Toi, moi, on n'a rien en commun et pourtant…..

Il fallait que je lui dise mon statut de loup, l'imprégnation peut être que c'était le moment.

-Regarde.

Elle venait de soulever son haut de pyjama, je pouvais apercevoir son ventre.

\- je n'ai même pas une seule tablette de chocolat, moi ! Me lança-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de la manger !

Je lui sautais dessus pour lui faire plein de bisous sur son ventre. Nous rigolions ensemble, ont été bien et ont s'endormis enlacer.

-Debout là- dedans, c'est papa !

-Jared, réveille toi mon père est là !

-Quoi !

\- Vite cache-toi !

J'entendis la porte s'entrouvrir, elle me poussa ce qui me fit tomber sous le lit.

-Salut ma puce bien dormie ?

-Heuuuu oui…

-P'tit déj ?

-Oui ! J'arrive…

Il allait refermer la porte quand il repassa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Jared, tu peux venir toi aussi.

Je relevais la tête, extrêmement gêné.

-Bonjour monsieur !

Et il partit sans un mot, sans un brin de colère dans sa voix …

-Non ! Là il va me tuer …

-Nous, tuer…

-T'es sûr ?

-Arrête, le jour où, je surprends ma fille avec un mec, je le découperai en p'tit morceau et il n'a pas intérêt à l'approchai encore plus.

-Il va croire qu'on a…

J'hochais la tête.

-Oh non !Allez, on n'a rien à se reprocher, on n'a rien fait de mal, on va lui expliquer la vérité, qu'il y avait un gros orage et que j'avais très peur et que tu n'as pas voulus me laisser toute seule dans la peur.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous croire ?

-Il faudra bien !

J'étais encore assis pas terre. Kim était agenouiller sur le lit juste devant moi, les mains accrochées au rebord du lit et me fixer avec un regard de torture. Je ne pouvais pas la voir souffrir comme ça. Je tendis mon bras pour lui caresser la joue et lui fis un baisser. Peut être le dernier avant longtemps. On ne pouvait plus se lâcher comme si notre dernière heure était venu.

-Les enfants ! P'tit dej' ! Le père de Kim hurlé d'en bas.

-Allez, on n'a plus le choix.

-Allons affronter la tempête !

J'enfilais ma chemise et mon jean. Nous nous tenions la main jusqu'à la cuisine. Je vis Kim prendre une grande inspiration en passant le seuil.

-Salut les enfants !

-Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on n'a pas … hier soir il y avait de l'orage et tu sais comme j'ai peur des orages et Jared m'a proposé de rester parce que j'avais trop peur. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en moins de 10 secondes.

-Kim calme toi ! Assoyez-vous.

-Tu nous crois ?

Son père avait la poêle des pancakes dans une main et la spatule dans l'autre. J'étais en train de m'imaginais la façon dont il allait m'assommer avec.

-Assoyez-vous svp !

J'obligeai Kim à s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Kim- Jared, j'avous, sa me soulage de savoir qu'entre vous deux… qu'il n'y est rien eu. Bon écouter, je n'ai rien à vous reprochez et je ne veux pas vous interdire de vous voir, parce que je sais que vous ferez l'inverse .Alors, je ne vous interdis rien. Jared, tu viens quand tu veux à la maison, de jours comme de nuit, par ailleurs passe par la porte, je n'ai pas envie que les voisins appels pour un cambriolage.

Il venait de rire à sa réflexion, comme si un souvenir venait de resurgir en sa mémoire.

-Pas de souci monsieur!

-Par contre, je ne veux pas de baisse aux niveaux des notes …

-Merci papa ! Kim venait de lui sauter au coup.

-Je t'aime ma fille ! Lui souffla t'il à l'oreille, mon ouïe me permit t'entendre ses derniers mots.

On était tous heureux.

-Kim ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tom l'appel du premier.

Kim allait quitter la cuisine.

-Kim par contre deuxième condition …

Kim s'approcha dans mon dos et mis ses deux mains sur mes épaules, je lui pris la main. Et la serra.

-Laquelle ?

-Quand le moment sera venu, n'oubliez pas … d'utiliser… enfin tu sais ….je suis trop jeune pour être grand père !

_Non, j'avais bien entendus ?_

-Papa !

Je jetais un regard à Kim, on était tous les deux rouges. Tom venait de la rappeler.

-Vas 'y lui soufflai-je.

Mr Cambell était reparti dans la préparation de ses pancakes. Kim était obligatoirement en haut

-Jared, est-ce que tu t'es imprégné de ma fille ?

_Quoi ?Mais pourquoi ce terme ?_ Son regard était insistant. Je lui devais la vérité.

-Oui monsieur, mais comment vous savez…

-Pour dire la vérité, je suis rentré cette nuit, j'ai vu ton tatouage et j'ai vu comment tu enlaçais Kim.

-Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à cet instant ? Ne pas nous avoir réveillés ?

-J'y ai pensé, mais je me suis revus : sa mère et moi à votre âge. C'est pour ça, que je ne vous empêcherais rien, je connais votre lien, le sentiment qui vous habite, enfin surtout le tien.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes, vous aussi un loup ?

-Etait… mais oui. Tu lui as dit expliqué ta transformation ? Tu lui as expliqué l'imprégnation ?

-Non pas encore, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment.

-Ne tarde pas, elle réagit comme sa mère. Et si tu attends trop, elle va se sentir trahis. Moi j'ai trop attendus, sa a été une cata…

-Elle arrive… Monsieur je peux…

-Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais plus tard.

Kim venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec Tom dans les bras. Le p'tit déj' se passa bien.

Je quittais à regret mon amour, mais je savais que je la reverrai dans quelque heure pour aller diner chez Sam et Emily.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**L'histoire d'un loup :**

Jared POV

Il était 17 h, j'avais 1 h d'avance pour venir chercher Kim, mais j'étais trop pressé de retrouver mon imprégné, de plus je voulais parler à son père.

J'allais sonner quand j'entendis de drôle de parole qui provener de la cuisine « tiens prend sa ! » « je t'ai eu… ah ah ! » « je vais te tuer….. »

Je passais par la porte de derrière et rentrer en furie dans la maison et là je tombais sur la famille Cambell en pleine bataille de Farine !

Il était tous recouvert de farine et était très surpris de mon entrée.

_Kim_ -Jared!

_Jared_-Heu… j'ai entendu des propos qui mon sembler bizarre et j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

J'étais tout gêné tout d'un coup.

_Kim_ -On était en train de préparer un gâteau, mais sa à dégénérer. ! Tu es en avance !

_Jared_ -Excuse. Je peux revenir plus tard….

_Mr Cambell_-Non, non ! Jared, tu vas rester et tu vas m'aider à nettoyer la cuisine.

_Kim_ -Papa ce sont tes bêtises, Jared n'a rien à nettoyer, je vais le faire.

_Mr Cambell_-Jared ça ne t'ennuis pas ?

_Jared_-Non pas du tout.

_Mr Cambell_-Kim, toi tu vas faire prendre le bain à Tom, stp.

_Kim_ -Jared tu es sûr que tu veux l'aider pour ce carnage ?

Elle me désigna toute la cuisine qui c'est vrai aller être un enfer à nettoyer.

_Jared_-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, prend tout ton temps pour toi et Tom.

Kim lâcha enfin l'affaire et monta à l'étage avec Tom.

-Alors, Jared, je suppose que si tu as accepté de m'aider, c'est qu'il y a d'autres raisons ?

-J'avoue, j'aurai voulu en savoir plus sur vous, enfin le loup…  
-ah ah ! Les anciens ne vous on rien raconter à toi ou Sam ?

-Sam ne m'a rien dit…

Il me regarda hésita 2 sde et s'installa pour commercer à me raconter son histoire.

-J'avais à peu près ton âge quand j'ai muté pour la première fois. Billy était mon alpha, comme toi, j'ai eu mes frères de meute. J'étais très fière de protéger ma tribu, mais les sangsues étaient moins présentes que maintenant.

Quand je suis revenu au lycée, je me suis imprégné tout de suite de la mère de Kim, sauf que j'étais populaire et pas elle. Elle a d'abord cru à une blague, un pari. J'ai ramé comme un fou pendant deux mois pour lui faire entendre raison. Qu'elle apprenne à me connaitre et qu'enfin elle décide de sortir avec moi. Une fois ensemble j'ai eu tellement peur de lui montrer ma vraie nature, qu'elle me rejette, que j'ai encore attendu avant de le lui dire. Et quand j'ai enfin eu le courage de lui dire, elle ma insulter de tous les noms, que j'étais forcé de l'aimer à cause de l'imprégnation, que je me fichais d'elle ... Elle m'en a voulu pendant sept longs jours, j'ai cru mourir pendant cette période. Un imprégné qui te repousse c'est une situation très désagréable ...Et un beau jour, elle est réapparue en m'expliquant qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Notre lien était tissé, nous ne pouvions plus nous séparer, même quand je partais en patrouille, sa devenez très compliquer à gérer, ses parents n'acceptaient pas notre relation, ce qui nous a valu quelques situations cocasse.

-Comme les voisins qui appellent la police pour cambriolage ?

-Effectivement, c'est une de ces choses…

Et il se mit à rire.

-On a passé notre diplôme et ensuite nous nous sommes installés ensemble contre les revendications de ses parents .On était trop jeune, il fallait profiter de la vie … tout ce que les parents disent quand on a votre âge…Et Kim est très vite arrivée par la suite, nous étions très heureux, les sangsues se faisaient moins présentes. Moins de danger nous gaité.

Quand ma femme est tombée enceinte de Tom, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes en plus d'un petit garçon, j'étais aux anges. C'est à cette période, qu'une colonie de sangsues n'a pas arrêté, d'aller et venir sur notre territoire. J'étais toute les nuits parti. Anna était très stressée par tout ça.

Il parlait très calmement, mais je sentais que les larmes commençaient à monter.

-Elle a accouché de Tom un mois avant son terme, je n'étais pas à la maison quand c'est arrivé. J'étais en train de me battre contre c'est connard de sangsues. Kim du haut de ses 11 ans à appeler les pompiers. Et a été avec elle à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai su, j'ai tout de suite courus à l'hôpital pour rejoindre ma famille, mais quand je suis arrivé devant le bloc une infirmière faisait sortir Kim de force, une autre porté Tom dans une autre salle et à cet instant j'ai senti son cœur s'arrêter.

Il était réellement en pleure. Mais il se reprit.

-A cet instant j'ai été anéanti, mon cœur c'est brisé. Ma première réaction a été de fuir. J'ai erré pendant plusieurs jours dans la forêt, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à rejoindre Anna, car c'était de ma faute si ma femme venait de mourir. Je n'avais pas su la protéger, mais son esprit était là et elle me souffla de penser à mes enfants, que je ne pouvais pas les abandonner à mon tour. A mon retour en forme humaine, j'ai décidé de refuser mon statut de loup. Pourquoi protéger les autres, si je ne suis pas capable de protéger ma propre famille ? Le conseil compris ma démarche et m'a laisser partir.

-Waouh … Mr Cambell, je…

-Appel moi jack, stp jared !

-Jack et vous le regrettez?

-Non, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est que ma souffrance m'a en faite éloigné de mes enfants. J'ai laissé Kim s'occuper de Tom comme son fils, j'ai été trop absent. Mais maintenant, en vous voyant avec Kim, je me suis revu avec Anna et tous nos projets. Je me suis rendu compte que la vie continuait. Que maintenant, je devais faire mon deuil, laissé Anna partir, pour m'occuper à 100% de ma famille, ce que j'aurais dû faire pour Anna depuis le début.

-Vous êtes courageux Jack, si Kim me quitter, [je sentais mon cœur se resserrer à ces paroles], je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre.

-Jared, ne pense pas à ça, ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme moi, chacun à son histoire, sa croix à porter et Kim même si elle ressemble énormément à sa mère a une partie de moi en elle, donc elle te comprendra mais n'attend pas.

-Merci …

-Bon aller maintenant tu m'aides, sinon elle va nous tuer si la cuisine n'est pas nettoyé quand elle descendra.


	18. Chapitre 18

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

Virginie 56: d'autres chapitres sont en écriture :-))

* * *

**Révélation :**

POV Kim

J'étais un peu stressée en arrivant dans le pick-up de Jared, même si j'avais déjà rencontré Sam et Emily au feu de camp. Là était une toute autre histoire, nous étions en couple maintenant. J'allai rentrer dans leur cercle et l'image de décevoir Jared, de lui faire honte, me terroriser.

Notre étiquette commençait à revenir dans ma mémoire, après ces quelques semaines à passer outre, elle me revenait comme un boomerang.

_Qu'allaient 'ils penser de moi ? Est-ce que j'allais continuer à être transparente ? M'incluraient-ils dans leur groupe ? Et quand bien même, vont 'ils se moquer de moi ?_ Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Si bien, que je n'avais pas vu la route défiler.

-Ma puce ? Jared venait de me caresser le visage avec sa main.

-Dans quel pays étais-tu?

Je revenais à moi.

-tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, notre étiquette ? s'ils ne m'aiment pas…

Je baissais le regard

-Non, non ma puce...Regarde moi. Ils vont t'adorer, ils ne sont pas là pour te juger, il n'y a pas d'étiquette ici.

-Sûr ?

-Ma puce, je veux que tu viennes avec moi, car je veux te présenter à mes amis et tu sais que pour moi, ils sont comme mes frères. Je veux leur présenter officiellement la femme de ma vie…

-La femme de ta vie ? J'étais surprise de son propos, mais un sourire vient se loger sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

\- Oui, la femme de ma vie, tu es tout pour moi, mon âme sœur, ma moitié…je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi …

Je n'y tenais plus, sa déclaration était merveilleuse, je me jetais à son coup et l'embrasser comme il se doit.

-Hey les amoureux, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais on vous attend pour le dîner.

Jared mit fin à notre baiser, mais sa main se trouver toujours sur ma nuque, son front posé contre le mien, son regard plongé dans le mien.

-c'est bon ont arrivent Jacob !

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner sur le gravier.

-Je te jure ma puce ils vont t'adorer !

-Promis ?

-Promis ! Mais si tu les fais attendre pour le diner là, je ne promets plus rien…

Le sang ne me fit qu'un tour dans ma tête et je me précipitais pour sortir de la voiture.

-ok, mais je te signale que c'est toi que j'attends.

Il se mit à rire.

-Alors, si c'est moi qu'on attend !

Nous descendions du pick-up et rejoignons la maison.

Emily se jeta littéralement sur moi quand j'entrais.

-Hey Kim ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois venue !

-Moi aussi …

Jared venait de rejoindre ses acolytes, qui étaient en pleine partie de jeux vidéo et ils commençaient déjà à ce chamaillé tous les quatre comme des gamins.

-Tu vas voir, ils ont l'air un peu brut de décoffrage comme ça, mais ils sont doux comme des agneaux.

J'étais interloqué par ces propos, mais voir ses grands gaillards de carrure à faire peur, même un boxeur, ce discuter pour une télécommande, je me mis à rire.

-Et le secret, c'est de les tenir par leur estomac.

Je décrochais un sourire qui en disait long sur mon entente avec Emily, elle allait devenir une très grande amie.

Je la rejoignis à la cuisine et l'aider à finir le repas. Quand nous les appelâmes pour diner, ils se précipitèrent vers la table.

Jacob allait commencer à manger directement dans le plat.

_Emily_ –Jacob ! Ce n'est pas polis se que tu fais !

_Jacob-_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Jared préfère rouler des pelles que d'arriver à l'heure au diner. Moi j'ai la dalle !

_Jared-_Jacob ! Jared venais de jeter un morceau de pain sur la tête de Jacob.

_Jacob_\- Ba quoi !

_Jared-_Tu veux vraiment savoir !

_Emily_-Les garçons, STOP !Ici vous êtes dans ma maison et je ne tolère pas votre comportement, alors si vous avez des comptes à régler c'est dehors !

_Jared -_désoler Emily- Sam.

_Emily_-Que va penser Kim de nous, avec vos manières ?

J'étais comme spectatrice de tout ça. La scène venait de se dérouler tellement rapidement que mon cerveau n'avait pas encore analysé tout ça.

Jared attrapa à cet instant ma main qui se trouvait sur ma cuisse.

_Jared_ -Désolé ma puce !

_Jacob-_Moi aussi, je suis désolé Kim !

_Kim-_Ce n'est rien, je te ferais des cookies pour me faire pardonner Jacob…

_Jacob-_Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je sens que je vais adorer toutes les fois où, on vous attendra pour manger !

Jacob avait un sourire béat et se frotter le ventre.

_Paul-_hey, les cookies ça vaut que pour Jacob ? Parce que moi aussi je vous attends !

_Kim_-Bon ok pour tout le monde.

La situation me faisait sourire, effectivement on pouvait les manipuler par leur estomac

_Sam_-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages Kim ! Les garçons vont manigancer avec Jared pour avoir tout le temps des cookies….

Je me retournais vers Jared, interloqué, mais très heureuse dont tourner les évènements.

_Kim_ -Tu oserais me duper avec tes amis, pour des cookies ?

_Jared_ -Tes cookies sont tellement bons, les garçons devront me soudoyer en faisant mes corvées et en plus ce qui veux dire, être plus longtemps avec toi. Je serai gagnant sur tous les tableaux !

Un sourire s'était profilé sur son visage tout le long de son discours.

_Kim_-non tu ne vas pas oser ?

_Jared_-Si.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et nous étions au paradis.

Jacob -Et ho, y a des hôtels pour ça !

Sam -T'es jaloux Jacob ! Tu verras quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu seras comme Jared et Kim.

Sam venait de prendre Emily sur ses genoux et l'embrasser.

Paul -je sens qu'on va avoir droit à nos cookies Jacob !

Jacob-Enfin s'ils se détachent un jour, ils vont finir par me couper la faim...

Après ce petit intermède, le dîner chez Sam et Emily, se déroula merveilleusement bien, nous avions beaucoup ri et je crois qu'ils m'ont adopté.

Après le dîner Jared me proposa d'aller faire une petite ballade. Ce que j'acceptai avec grand plaisir.

Nous venions d'arriver dans une clairière, j'étais émerveiller face à cette étendue verdoyante et fleurie que la lune et les étoiles illuminaient de façon merveilleuse, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la clairière était au summum du romantisme.

-Wahoo, c'est magnifique…

J'étais tellement obnubiler par la beauté du lieu que je n'avais pas remarqué que Jared se tenait maintenant à la lisière de la clairière et que moi j'avais avancé seule vers ce lieu magnifique.

Je posais enfin mon regard sur Jared. Mais au lieu d'apercevoir son magnifique sourire, je vis son regard perdu et sa main tremblé. Inquiète de son état, je me précipitais vers lui.

-Jared… Jared…. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il sortit enfin de ses pensées.

-Kim ma puce, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et me porta dans un état de stress maximum. _Que voulait 'il m'avouer ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_

-Dis-moi…

-viens allons-nous assoir.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans un silence de mort au bord de la clairière où se trouver un tronc d'arbre couché, il me fit asseoir et s'accroupit devant moi. Notre seul contact maintenant était nos mains qu'il n'avait pas lâchées.

Mon cerveau était à mille à l'heure, cette phrase, ce silence pesant, ne faisait qu'accentuer mes peurs.

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais ce n'est pas facile. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que ton regard ne va pas changer sur moi.

Il me fixait, ses yeux étaient humides. J'hochais la tête, n'osant prononcer un mot. J'avais peur, peur de cette annonce, peur de le perdre, de perdre notre amour.

-Kim, les légendes Quileute sont vraies.

J'analysais sa phrase et la pression retomba d'un coup. J'étais dans l'incompréhension totale, _pourquoi prendre un air si grave, pour me dire ça ? Pourquoi me faire peur ? M'angoisser pour m'informer de ces opinions sur les légendes ?_J'explosais.

-Tu me fais stresser à mort, pour me dire ta conviction sur les légendes?

-Non, mon amour ce que je te dis est vrai. Elles existent, elles sont là parmi nous, les loups, les vampires, tout ça c'est mon quotidien !

_Les loups,_

_Les vampires,_

_Quotidien_,

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête.

-ça va pas, t'es complètement dingue !

Je ne comprenais plus rien, je ne reconnaissais plus Jared et je commençais à avoir peur. Je me relevais en colère fit quelques pas et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Je le scrutai, ma raison me dictait de ne pas le croire, mais mon cœur me disait l'inverse.

-Regarde moi, ne prend pas peur, fixe toujours mes yeux. En me disant cette phrase, il commençait à retirer ses fringues.

-Jared mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, vous avait prit quoi pour que tu sois comme sa !

-Fixe mes yeux stp….

Et là, son corps se mit à convulser et il se transforma. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête, les légendes sont vraies, fixe mes yeux…et, c'est ce que je fis. Là je vis un magnifique loup d'un brun à la limite du noir. Ses yeux je les reconnaissais, c'était Jared, Jared était un loup.

Je le fixais intensément, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, me scrutant avec appréhension. Tout se bouscula dans mon crane :

_Les légendes, les souvenirs de nous petits, ado et le jour où il m'a bousculé dans le couloir. Le jour, où il m'a regardé pour la première fois._

Ce souvenir me sautait au visage et la légende du livre que j'avais vu à la bibliothèque.

_« Particularité d'un loup : il peut s'imprégner »_ et là, je compris.

Jared était un loup. Ce jour-là dans le couloir il s'était imprégné de moi.

_Oh mon dieu, la suite de la définition disait: « L'imprégnation c'est le fait d'être rattaché obligatoirement à une personne seulement dut à son statut de loup »_, la douche froide.

_Jared ne m'aimait pas, il le croyait, car il était contre son grès, lié à moi. Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrais ! Mais il venait de me dire que les légendes étaient vraies !_

Un mouvement de panique me pris, je ne pouvais pas rester ici, tous nos souvenirs puissance mille me sautèrent au visage, mais la réalité était, qu'il m'avait fait croire qu'il m'aimait, car il n'avait pas le choix. Mon cœur se brisa à cet instant. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder, je partie en courant sans même me retourner en larmes.

Dans ma fuite j'entendis le cri d'un loup et mon cœur se serra.

POV JARED :

J'avais vu son regard changer, au départ elle avait peur, la peur s'était dissipé par de l'interrogation, puis de la tristesse.

A chaque instant, je sentais son cœur se briser, elle ne me jeta pas un regard quand elle prit la fuite après ma transformation. La douleur qui me prit à cet instant, fut la pire que je n'ai jamais ressentis. Mon amour ne voulait pas de moi, elle me repoussait à jamais. Je partis en courant aussi vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait pour atteindre le bord de la falaise et hurler à la mort.

Je devais fuir cette vie, cette réalité, personne n'essaya de stopper ma fuite, ma douleur était telle que j'étais devenus ingérable même pour Sam. Mes pattes me conduisaient où bon leur sembler, ma tête, elle, se repassait en boucle ce regard qui avait changé au film des secondes et me rappeler à chaque instant la perte de mon imprégné.

Au petit matin, je sortais enfin de ma torpeur et constater que mes pattes m'avaient conduit ou mon cœur se trouvait. Je voulus m'enfuir, mais mon regard se porta sur le petit toit plat. Et là, je vis Kim, elle était emmitouflé dans mon sweet, ses yeux étaient tout rouge, elles avaient dû pleurer toute la nuit. Un frisson me traversa tout le corps.

-Jared… elle venait de souffler mon prénom.

Elle m'avait reconnus malgré ma forme lupine. Je la fixais tout en hocha la tête.

_Voulait-elle que je m'en aille ?ou bien voulait-elle qu'on parle ?_ Ce peu d'espoir me fit un bien fou.

-Attend j'arrive….

Elle descendit la gouttière en un temps record. Elle s'approcha de moi, tendis la main vers mon pelage, j'approchai enfin ma tête vers sa main pour qu'elle puisse me caresser. Elle me souffla :

\- Je suis désolée ! Je t'aime…. Et elle s'enroula entièrement autour de moi.

Nous sommes restés ainsi des heures ce qui me parus juste quelques minutes.

* * *

Bonus :POV Kim .

J'atteignis la maison en pleure, mon père se trouvait sous le porche et accourus vers moi.

-Kim ma chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il m'entraîna vers la maison en me tenant fermement dans ses bras. La douleur était si instance que je ne pus lutter à ne rien lui dire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui dévoilais mon cœur.

-Jared ne m'aime pas, il n'a juste pas le choix. Il est obligé d'être rattacher à moi….

-Chuttt… Kim je t'interdis de penser ça ! Qui ta dis ça ?

-Je le sais c'est tout…

Il me serra fort contre lui.

-Kim viens ma puce…

Il me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre. M'assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Mes larmes ne cessaient pas de couler.

-Kim, l'imprégnation c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, elle te guide vers la personne avec qui tu es liée depuis la nuit des temps, ton âme sœur, ta moitié ! Quand tu t'imprègnes c'est comme si tout changer, ce n'est plus ta force de gravité qui te retient au sol, mais elle. Il n'y a qu'elle et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

En regardant mon père, je vis que ses yeux étaient humides, ce qu'il venait de me dire me toucher au plus haut point et je voyais bien que ça lui avait coûté de me dire ses mots.

_Mais comment pouvait –il savoir ça ? Les livres des légendes ne disaient pas çà !_

-Papa comment peux-tu savoir ?

-Kim, je me suis imprégné de ta mère …

Mon cerveau venait de faire tilt.

-Mais pour t'imprégner il faut que tu sois …

-Un loup. J'en étais un, autre fois.

Je n'osais plus rien dire, j'étais hébété.

_Non là, se devenez du grand n'importe quoi ! _

J'étais perdu au milieu de tout çà et mes larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter.

Tout ce en quoi j'avais crus, les valeurs que mes parents m'avaient impliqué n'étais que du pipeau ! Jared m'avait brisé le cœur… mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Et je refusais de l'admettre.

-Je suis en train de rêver et tout ceci est le fruit de mon imagination !

-Non ma puce, calme toi ... écoute moi et calme toi stp… Je vais tout te raconter…. Et tu vas voir cette histoire est merveilleuse …


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous!

je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster depuis très longtemps. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre assez léger mais vous connaissez mon addiction au"in love".

Pour virginie 56: Merci pour tout tes commentaires , qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Et merci de me suivre encore malgré le manque le manque de publication. Ci-joint la review que j'avais posté suite à ton dernier commentaire mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu:

Je suis désolée pour cette très longue absence. Mais oui, une dizaine de chapitres sont ecrit mais non corriger et je bloque depuis quelque temps sur le dernier chapitre ecrit et ce blocage remet donc en cause tout mes chapitres pas encore publié. J'espère que tu comprendras mon choix de ne rien publier en ce moment. Mais je vais tout faire, pour que mon blocage passe. Melle Re.

Voilà je bloque toujours sur le dernier chapitre mais peux être que vos avis vont m'indiquer le bon choix à faire.

Bonne lecture

Melle Re

* * *

**Instant d'insouciance :**

Pov Jared

15 jours venaient de s'écouler depuis que j'avais révélé ma véritable nature à Kim, elle avait tenu le choc à toutes ces révélations.

La mienne, mais aussi celle de ses parents.

Je me souviendrais à tout jamais de cette nuit, de ce regard…

Retour en arrière :

Kim se trouvait sur le petit toit plat, elle m'avait reconnu malgré ma forme lupine et s'était approché sans peur de moi. Elle me fixait intensément sans dire un mot, je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais j'approchais quand même ma tête de sa main, à cet instant elle me souffla :

-Je suis désolée, je t'aime.

Et elle s'enroula littéralement autour de moi, ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de mon torse. Par ce geste, elle m'avait accepté. Accepter notre condition et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ce subit revirement de situation, car j'étais bien et elle aussi.

Quand j'entendis du bruit dans la maison, je la déposais délicatement sur l'herbe et elle me jetait un regard interrogateur, mais je me précipitais dans les buissons afin de reprendre mon apparence humaine. Je reviens quelque seconde plus tard torse nu et en short. Je n'y tenais plus, je devais lui dire la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis que je l'aimais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis par son expression, que sa tête tournée à mille à l'heure.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

-Rien, enfin si…

Je la regardais prendre une grande inspiration et elle lâcha.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé devant moi comme hier ?

J'esquivais un petit sourire.

-Heu … sinon tu m'aurais vu tout nu….

... -Heu. Ok ...

Elle était toute rouge ce qui me fit sourire. Mais elle enchaîna question sur question, elle voulait tout savoir. Elle me fit sourire plus d'une fois, mais elle arriva enfin au bout de son interrogatoire. Je pris enfin le courage de lui poser la question à moi qui me taraudait.

-Ma puce, j'ai besoin de savoir, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu changes d'avis face à tout ça ? J'ai vu ton regard changé et tu ne peux pas savoir la douleur que j'ai ressentie. J'ai crus te perdre pour toujours.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et me fixa.

-Au début, j'étais en colère contre toi, j'ai cru que tu te fichais de moi. Quand tu t'es transformé tout c'est bousculé dans ma tête. Les légendes, les souvenirs de nous petits, le jour où tu m'as bousculé dans le couloir. Et La légende du livre de la bibliothèque … « Particularité d'un loup : il peut s'imprégner », tu t'es imprégné de moi ?

J'hochais la tête ne pouvant prononcer un mot, car l'appréhension de découvrir les pensées qui l'avaient traversé à cet instant me faisait peur. Elle continua son récit.

-La suite de la définition disait: « L'imprégnation c'est le fait d'être rattaché obligatoirement à une personne, seulement dut à son statut de loup. »

En entendant cette phrase, je compris sa douleur, elle avait cru que j'étais obligé d'être avec elle, que je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais en colère contre ce maudit livre. Je devais à tout pris lui faire entendre raison.

-Non ! Ma puce ce n'est pas ça l'imprégnation !

Elle déposa son index sur ma bouche et continua.

-C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris la fuite, mais quand je suis arrivée chez moi, je suis tombée sur mon père et il m'a tout expliqué.

-Tout ?

-Tout… Toi, l'imprégnation, lui et maman…

-Oh ma puce, ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup, je suis désolé.

Je la pris et serrer dans mes bras, je sentis quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ce qui malgré mon soulagement me transperça le cœur.

-Non ma puce… stp ne pleure pas. Maintenant que tu sais tout, plus rien ne peut nous atteindre. Je t'aime plus que tout, nous sommes liés à jamais, je t'aime, je t'appartiens corps et âme et je ferais tout pour toi…

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux tout rouges qui me faisaient trop craqué et souffla.

-Rien ne pourra nous séparer….

Fin du flashback

La sonnerie de fin de cours me fit revenir à la réalité. On était mardi soir, je devais encore passer voir mes parents qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne plus me voir beaucoup. Avant de passer chez Kim. Juste de penser à elle me fit repartir dans mes pensées.

Kim, ma Kim, elle était vraiment parfaite, elle était belle, intelligente, elle m'aimait et en plus elle s'était parfaitement intégré à la meute. Ce qui ne m'étonnait plus de la retrouver avec Tom, le plus clair du temps chez Emily pour préparer des gâteaux et toutes autres friandises. La vie n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Je passais le plus clair de mes semis –nuit avec elle, Tom m'adorait. Nous venions d'adopter une routine qui nous convenez bien et le statut de « petite famille » que nous formions avec Tom, ne me déplaisez pas. Même si j'avoue que parfois j'aurais voulu Kim, pour moi tout seul. Ce petit monstre nous avait mit dans quelques situations un peu cocasse. Il est vrai qu'au fil des semaines, notre attirance physique s'était accroît considérablement, mais je voulais que tout soit parfait et Kim était déjà stresser à mort pour notre 1ere fois et Tom dans les parages ne l'aider pas non plus à se détendre. J'attendais l'été avec impatience, Tom aller pour la première fois tout seul chez sa grand-mère. Kim restait donc avec moi tout l'été, ce qui nous avait décidés à attendre. Le bip de mon téléphone me fit atterrir. Un message de Kim :

Kim : J'ai une surprise pour toi ! rdv ce soir à 20 h à la maison. Jtm.

Jared : J'adore les surprises ! Jtm

Kim : Je pense que celle –ci tu vas adorer...

Jared : Je peux venir tout de suite ? Tu me fais languir c pas juste !

Kim : Non, non, passe voir tes parents parce qu'ils vont finir par me détester si je leur accapare leur fils en permanence.

Jared : Tu me demandes un effort surhumain pour ne pas venir tout de suite , alors tu me dois un bisous pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

Kim : Tu auras le droit, même à deux… à tout à l'heure…

POV Kim :

Je venais d'envoyer ce dernier message à Jared. J'étais dans un état de dingue. Kristie la mère de Scott était venue me demander, si elle pouvait inviter Tom à dormir ce soir. Les petits garçons s'entendent à merveille et si heureux de passer la soirée ensemble. Elle avait même prévus de les emmener à la plage pour toute la journée du lendemain. J'avais accepté au départ sans trop réfléchir, car la simple joie de Tom m'avait convaincu. Mais après avoir déposé Tom chez son copain, je réalisais enfin que nous ne serions seul avec Jared pour les prochaines 24h. Cela me mit dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Le soir où Tom avait tout stoppé entre nous, nous avait mis d'accord sur le fait que nous attendrions cet été pour passer à l'acte. Et là, ce soir il ne serait pas là.

Est-ce que j'étais prête pour aller plus loin avec Jared ?Nous étions ensemble seulement depuis quelques semaines. Mais je sais que je l'aime éperdument et que lui aussi. Nous sommes liés à tout jamais et maintenant avec le recul je me rends compte qu'il est impossible de repousser l'imprégnation, nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants. Et faire l'amour avec Jared serait mettre la clé de voûte à notre merveilleuse relation.

J'étais donc arrivé sur le parking de Target sans trop savoir comment .Mais avec la ferme intention que cette soirée soit la plus parfaite possible.

Je cherchais dans les rayons de quoi préparer notre premier dîner en amoureux quand une bride de conversation avec mon père me revient.

« Quand le moment sera venu, n'oubliez pas … d'utiliser enfin tu sais…je suis trop jeune pour être grand père ! »

Ne pas oublier ce détail, Jared ne savait pas ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. Il n'en aurait peut être pas sur lui. Pas le choix, je devais en prendre. Arriver dans le rayon, je me suis sentie très gêné mais après 5 minutes d'hésitation à les regarder du coin de l'œil, je pris une boite, la planqua entre les tomates et la salade et me précipiter vers les caisses.

Là, c'est sûr, ce soir serait le bon moment !

J'arrivais à la maison, les bras chargeaient de course. J'avais encore 3 heures pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Le diner c'était préparé en un éclair, je savais ce qu'il aimait et tout fût prêt en un rien de temps. Au moment de passer dans la salle de bain, fut plus compliqué.

Il me restait 1h 30 avant son arrivée et plein de choses de fille à faire. Je me précipitais sous la douche armé de mon shampoing à l'odeur qu'il adore, de toutes les crèmes hydratantes qui font une peau toute douce, de ma brosse à dents et objet incontournable dans ce genre de situation, mon rasoir. Ensuite, je me faisais un brushing, mis une pointe de mascara et de gloss, il ne restait plus que la tenue.

Enrouler dans ma serviette, ma petite armoire me parut le mont Everest. Après 30 minutes à hésiter entre robe ou jupe. Mon choix se porta sur une petite robe noire, un petit gilet et ma paire de ballerine. Je choisis tout de même de mettre le nouveau petit ensemble que j'avais acquis pendant une virée shoping avec Emily. Le tout enfin enfiler, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, souffla un bon coup. Oui j'étais prête. La sonnette retentit à cet instant.

Je me précipitais pour ouvrir et tombais sur un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches. J'étais aux anges, la tête de Jared passa sur le coté en me disant :

-Surprise !

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrasser. À la fin de notre étreinte, il me prit la main et me fit reculer de quelques pas pour m'observer.

-Wahou ma puce, tu es magnifique !

-Merci !

Je lui tenais la main et le tirer vers la salle à manger. J'avais installé la table et quelque bougie, ça nous changé de nos soirées pizza –télé.

-Surprise !

\- Un diner aux chandelles ? Mais où est Tom ?

-Chez un copain, il ne revient que demain soir…

\- Tu veux dire une journée entière rien que tous les deux. Sans tom, sans cours et sans patrouille ?

-Rien que Toi ET Moi….

-J'adore tes surprise ! Il me fit un léger baisé sur la joue.

-Installe toi en plus je t'ai préparé tout ce que tu aimes !

Le dîner ce passa merveilleusement bien, le partage de notre dessert assise sur ses genoux nous rapprocha au plus haut point. Un dernier baisé langoureux avait mit un point d'honneur à finir la soirée dans une autre pièce de la maison.

Jared me prit délicatement dans ses bras et nous fit grimpaient à l'étage. Il nous déposa sur mon lit. Il était à moitié allonger sur moi en me faisant une multitude de petit baisé quand il me souffla :

\- Kim, on n'est pas obligé, je peux ….

-Chut…je lui posais mon index sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

J'étais prête et lui aussi. La pression de son jean contre ma jambe ne pouvait pas être plus clair, mais le fait qu'il me dise ces derniers mots, on achevait de me convaincre dans ma décision. Je tendis la main sous mon oreiller et en sortis en petit sachet argenté. Son regard fut intense, nous étions plus que tous les deux dans notre bulle.


	20. Chapitre 20: Le combat

Le combat

POV Kim

Quand je vis arriver Jared bien après le dîner ce soir, je compris que quelque chose clocher. Il avait l'air anxieux, mais tout de même joyeux.

Et je ne pus attendre qu'il traverse la porte pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ma puce, il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Dis-moi …

-Un vampire s'est introduit chez Bella, il la traque. Alice nous a apprit, qu'une armée de vampire allait venir la chercher…

-Et?

-Nous allons empêcher ça, nous devons faire alliance avec les Cullen pour vaincre cette armée de sangsues.

Je savais ce que représenter Bella pour Jacob, mais pourquoi toute la meute devait la protéger elle? Il n'était même pas imprégné. La jalousie qui naissait en moi était malsaine. Une boule dans ma gorge ne faisait que s'agrandir. Les larmes ne tarderaient pas.

-Mais pourquoi prendre autant de risques, juste pour elle?

-C'est mon devoir ma puce, vous protégez des sangsues.

\- Non! Mais c'est dangereux! Et si …

-Si quoi? Jared venait de me prendre dans ses bras.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai moi?

-Chut, je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille. Je te jure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, ni à personne. Ok?

-Tu sais bien, que je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparés…

-Tu me le promets?

-Non! J'te le jure…

Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

POV Jared:

Au moment où j'avais annoncé à Kim le prochain combat, je ne pensais pas que j'allais changer de vision face à tout ça.

A cet instant, j'avais été excité comme un dingue de pouvoir me défouler sur ses sangsues. Mais quand j'avais vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de Kim, mon regard avait changé sur la situation. Elle s'inquiétait et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose? Je lui avais interdit de penser une telle chose, j'avais fait mon «homme fort», mais maintenant cette vision d'elle en pleurs après l'annonce de ma disparition m'avait sauté au visage. Quelques jours passèrent sans que nous abordions de nouveau ce sujet, mais cette vision ne me quitté eplus.

Un soir, je l'avais retrouvé sur le toit plat, c'était un peu notre QG maintenant. Elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et m'avait assuré qu'elle me faisait confiance, qu'elle croyait en moi et que rien n'allait m'arriver. C'est quelque mot m'avait remonté à bloc pour ce combat. Elle seule pouvait me faire cet effet. J'allai me battre comme un dingue, car il était hors de question que l'on me sépare de mon amour.

Depuis 15 jours nous nous entraînions au combat avec les Cullen. Un soir, avec la meute nous étions chez Sam et Emily à finir un bon repas quand Alice arriva en trombe. Elle nous dit qu'il serait là au point le plus haut du soleil.

La tension était montée d'un cran dans la petite maison. Nous revoyons une dernière fois les plans d'attaques et Sam nous ordonna d'aller nous reposer pour être fin prêt pour demain.

-Jared, je te veux ici à 7h avec Kim et Tom!

J'hochais la tête et partis chez Kim.

Arriver devant chez elle, j'observais sa maison. Je vis que la lumière de sa chambre était allumé, mais je n'osais plus bouger, les souvenirs de notre 1 ère journée ensemble me sautère en pleine face.

Jared flash-back:

Nous venions de passer notre première nuit ensemble et faire l'amour avec Kim avait été quelque chose qui m'avait surpris. Tant par l'intensité, mais aussi par la puissance qui nous unisser et reléguer mes anciennes expériences comme totalement sans importance. Je m'étais réveillé et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder dans son sommeil. Et le sentiment de plénitude qui me gagna à cet instant fut puissant. Aujourd'hui, nous étions dans notre bulle et rien ne pourrait nous en sortir. C'est pourquoi je décidais de lui préparer le p'tit déj, quand je lui ai apporté, elle venait juste de se réveiller et je ne pus me retenir de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-1 er p'tit dej en amoureux et je t'en promets encore pendant les 80 prochaines années…

Et c'est vrai je le pensais, nous ferions notre vie ensemble et rien ne me rendait plus heureux.

\- J'attends avec grande impatience tous ces merveilleux moments…je t'aime.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée blottie l'un contre l'autre à parler de nous, de présent, d'avenir. Et bien sûr à retenter l'expérience. Le réveil de 16 h fut difficile pour nous deux. Nous devions revenir à la réalité, sortir de notre bulle, revenir sur terre.

La petite douche en commun fut notre dernier moment, rien qu'à nous deux.

Nous étions sur le perron, à nous embrasser comme jamais, ne pouvant réussir à se décrocher l'un à l'autre. Et la seule chose qui nous retener de ne pas remonter illico presto dans sa chambre et que Tom devait arriver dans 5 tenais le visage de Kim en coupe dans ma main et faisait courir mon pouce le long de ses lèvres. Nous étions tous les deux tout sourires, ne voulant manquer aucun instant de ces merveilleux moments.

-C'est dernière 24h ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie….

-Pour moi aussi , tu me refais une surprise comme celle-ci quand tu veux!

\- Je prends note que tu adores mes surprises.

-Tu rigoles, je ne les adore pas JE LES AIME, JE LES VENERE, JE FERAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR AVOIR DES SURPRISES COMME ça TOUT LES JOURS!

-N'importe quoi?Elle fit courir ses doigts de mon torse à ma bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un de mes sourire qui en disait long sur mes sentiments pour elle.

-Je suis à toi tout entier: corps et âme…

Le coup de klaxon de Christie nous fit revenir à la réalité.

Tom venait de sortir de la voiture en courant, heureux , il sauta directement dans les bras de Kim

-Kim tu m'as trop manqué!

-Toi aussi mon bonhomme!

-Toi aussi Jared! je lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

-Toi aussi mon p'tit nain! c'était bien chez Scott ,vous avez bien joué?

-Trop trop bien! il a plein de jouet ,cet après midi on a été à la plage. C'était trop bien!

Tom avait l'air aux anges et je devais savoir, si nous aussi nous pouvions espérer d'autre moment d'intimité quand celui que nous venions de passer.

-Tu voudras y retourner alors?

Kim me lancer un regard interrogateur,ce qui me fit sourire. Mais j'espérais vraiment une réponse positive de Tom .

\- Ouais tropppppp!

J'étais donc moi aussi aux anges et le regard échanger avec Kim à cet instant ,nous fit repartir dans notre bulle.

-Vous aussi,vous êtes allez à la plage?

Quelle question! Tom avait toujours le chic pour nous faire atterrir en catastrophe,Kim eu plus de réflexe que moi à ce moment.

Kim -Non pourquoi?

Tom-Vous avez tous les deux les cheveux mouillés.

Là, j'étais sur les fesses, Tom était trop observateur pour son âge. Je vis Kim baisser le regard et devenir toute rouge, je devais nous sortir de cette impasse très vite.

-On a été faire un peu de sport cet après-midi et on a pris notre douche quand on est rentré.

Cette réponse avait suffit à Tom, il avait quitté les bras de Kim et c'était rué vers la maison pour aller jouer. Je regardais enfin Kim, elle me semblait complément ailleurs, mais elle arborait ce petit regard coquin et mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ce qui avait pour effet de m'exciter comme un dingue. Je m'approchais d'elle, la prit par la taille et lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Ma puce, si tu continues à me regarder avec ses yeux et que tu continues à mordiller ta lèvre, je ne réponds plus de rien Tom là ou pas!

Elle émit ce petit rire si sexy.

-Vraiment?

Je l'attirais encore plus contre moi et la pression de mon jean ne pouvais être plus clair.

-Vraiment…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle me souriait, mais me fit non de la tête et posa une main sur mon torse pour me repousser délicatement.

-Allez va rejoindre les autres, les garçons t'attendent pour jouer à la console.

J'acquisais, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle avait raison. Je devais partir pour ma patrouille ,les parties de console étaient le mot de code pour préserver notre secret face à Tom.

Je partis à regret.

-J'y cours, je t'aime …Je commençais à me diriger vers la foret. Quand elle me répondit.

-Je t'aime ,fait attention…

A cet instant, je su que je ferais tout pour que l'on ne soit jamais séparer.

Fin du flash-back.

Je devais tout faire pour que l'on ne soit jamais séparer et se souvenir me mit la force pour affronter enfin ce qui nous attendez. Je pris une grande inspiration et je grimpais à la gouttière. Au 1 er toc elle m'ouvrit tout de suite.

Sans un mot, je l'étreignis dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais , j'avais besoin d'elle de son courage, de sa force, j'avais besoin de la sentir avec moi , contre moi .

Je lui soufflais c'est quelques mots :

-Il seront là demain….

-Chut…. Elle posa son index sur ma bouche.

Nous avions déjà parlé de tout ça plusieurs fois, le plan d'aller chez Emily avec Tom pour que je sois sûr qu'il soit en sécurité. Je connais ses craintes, la peur qui l'habite de me perdre. Mais elle sait aussi plus que tout que je l'aime.

Pov kim:

Quand je le vis arriver par la fenêtre de ma chambre, il n'eut pas besoin de me parler pour que je comprenne que le jour était arrivé. Son étreinte avait été si forte, comme s'il désirait s'imprégner de chacune des parcelles de mon corps. Quand il me souffla « ils seront là demain…. »Je ne pus que plaquer mon index sur ses lèvres et lui faire chut.

Je n'en pouvais plus, après ces 15 jours à cogitais, de peur de le perdre, je ne pouvais pas passer notre dernière soirée à penser au pire, je voulais oublier. Je ne voulais penser qu'à nous, à notre amour et pendant quelques heures tout oublier.

Je déposa quelques baisers sur son visage pour le faire taire et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

-Kim ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je profite … de toi, je ne veux penser à rien d'autre jusqu'à demain matin….

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tes désires sont des ordres… Et il me souleva pour me porter jusque sur mon lit.

Les dernières quelques heures ensemble passèrent comme une flèche. Nous dormirent juste quelques instants avant le départ.

J'étais prête à partir, Tom dormait à point fermer. Nous étions dans sa chambre à regarder ce petit ange dans ces beaux rêves. Jared me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le petit lit de Tom pour le prendre dans ses bras, afin de le conduire sans le réveiller chez Emily. Quand il passa l'embrasure de la porte, il me déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

-Personne ne pourra détruire notre famille, n'oublie jamais ça! Je vous aime.

-Nous aussi on t'aime.

Je le suivis, mais sur le chemin qui nous mener chez Sam, mon esprit vagabondait vers d'autres pensées. Le mot famille que Jared m'avait dit tout à l'heure me résonner dans la tête. Et me projeta dans des projets d'avenir. Je le voyais avec un mini Jared à joué au ballon, il ferait un merveilleux papa, je le savais, il était si tendre, mais juste avec Tom.

-Kim, ma puce on est arrivé. Il me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

La journée chez Emily fut la plus longue de toute ma vie. La bonne humeur qui occupait habituellement la petite maison avait totalement disparu. Nous étions anxieuses toutes les deux, mais le fait de préparer toute la journée des plats, des gâteaux et autres sucreries pour nos hommes, avait assez occupés notre esprit pour ne pas penser au pire .Tom était anormalement sage aujourd'hui, il se joignait à nous sans broncher pour nous aider ou allait regarder la télé.

Nous étions toutes les deux dans la cuisine , quand Seth fit irruption .

-Il est arrivé quelque chose, ils sont chez Jacob….

Je me relevais précipitamment. Il était arrivé quelque chose, mais quoi? à qui?

Emily était déjà à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Seth, tu peux rester pour garder Tom?

-Bien sûr…

-On revient dès que possible.

La maison de Jacob n'était pas très loin , nous y sommes arrivés en un temps record.

J'arrivais devant la maison, je me stoppais net. Paul, Embry et Quil étaient adossés à la façade , un mouvement de panique me les dévisageais sans pouvoir bouger ou prononcer un mot. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus de rien, mille questions se bousculaient. Où est Jared? Que lui est-il arrivé? Est-il tour en vie?

La porta d'entrée grinça ce qui me sorti de ma dernière pensée. Jared apparut, il me vit et son sourire me provoqua une vague de bonheur énorme. Nous nous précipitons l'un vers l'autre . Son étreinte si forte me fis dire que non je ne rêvais pas, il était bien là, vivant, auprès de moi .


	21. Chapitre 21: Retrouvaille

Pov Kim:

1 mois venait de s'écouler depuis la bataille, la vie avait reprit son cours normal. L'école venait de se terminer, avec bonheur pour nous tous. Tom venait de partir pour 1 mois chez grany, ce qui me laisser une bonne partie de l'été en tête-à-tête avec Jared.

Notre première semaine de vacance s'était passé en naviguant entre la maison, la plage, les dîners chez Sam et Emily et mon petit job chez Target.

Tout se passer à merveille, Jared continuait de patrouiller la plupart des nuits et le reste de son temps, il le passait avec moi ou ses amis.

Le 4 juillet allé bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, nous étions tous très content de pourvoir fêté la fête nationale.

Je sortais du boulot, ma blouse sous le bras, prête à passer mes écouteurs quand une masse sauta sur moi.

\- Hey Kim!

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir ma meilleure amie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'étais toute excitée, je lui sautais au cou.

-ça me fait super plaisir de te voir! Comment ça va?

-Très très bien! Tu m'as un peu abandonné depuis que tu es avec Jared…

-Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée ma nono…tu m'en veux?

\- Je devrais mais…Non… Ses yeux se remplir d'étoile, à cet instant un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ton absence m'a permis de reporter toute mon intention sur d'autre personne et…

-Et?

-_I_l sait avérer que Matt était tout disposé à combler le manque que tu m'infligeais.

-Disposer à combler le manque que je t'infligeais…

Et là, je compris.

-Non! je portais ma main à ma bouche, j'étais sur les fesses .

-Si...

-Attend, attend que je comprenne bien . Toi et Matt, vous êtes ensemble?

-OUI!

Je lui sautais dans les bras pour la féliciter.

-Waouh je suis trop heureuse pour toi, mais pourquoi, mais comment?

-Et bien, tout à commencer quand tu m'as lâchement abandonné pour passer tout ton temps avec Jared. On sait croiser plusieurs fois, on a fini par passer pas mal de temps tous les deux et les choses en entraînant une autre. On sait très rapproché .

-Magnifique histoire… donc en faite c'est grâce à moi si vous êtes ensemble? Je la taquinais, elle rigolais, elle aussi. On passa la fin de l'après-midi ensemble à nous raconter tous nos petits potins de l'école, de nos hommes et nos conseils de meilleurs amies, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je regrettais de mettre éloigner d'elle aussi longtemps sans m'en apercevoir.

Je rentrais à la maison , je sortais de ma voiture quand je vis Jared, qui arrivait en trottinant du bas de la rue. Il venait de faire un jogging comme s'il en avait besoin.

Je l'attendais, le voir dans cet état me rendais toute chose, là j'étais partie loin dans mes pensées.

-C'est quoi ce petit sourire Melle Cambell?

-Rien, tout va bien, dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa, son corps était trempé par la transpiration, mais qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça. J'avais du mal à me décrocher de lui.

-Je vais prendre une petite douche, tu te joins à moi?

-Est-ce un ordre?

Il ne répondit pas, me balança sur son épaule et partit en petit foulé vers la maison. On était tous les deux guets comme des pinsons.

Ce soir le repas avait été expédier rapidement et nous étions posés tous les deux. Lover l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé à regarder la télé.

-Au faite, je ne t'ai pas dit, nono est passée me voir à la débauche .

-C'est cool, je l'aime bien cette fille, elle est très sympa.

-Je m'en veux de l'avoir un peu laissé de côté.

-Elle t'en veux?

-Non loin de là!

Jared me regardait interloquer par ma réponse.

-On va dire que mademoiselle, a trouvé une compagnie quelque peu distrayante en la personne de Matt.

-Matt? le mec tout petit à lunette et qui est toujours en salle d'info?

J'hochais la tête tout sourire.

-Matt est vraiment quelqu'un de super . Je suis contente pour eux et au dire c'est bien pratique d'être un des seuls geek du lycée!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?

\- Que la salle d'info et toujours déserte et dispo…

-Sérieux? Jared venait de faire un bon dans le canapé. Les p'tits coquins…c'est un bon plan à savoir pour la rentrée…

-Hey! je venais de lui frapper le bras.

-Quoi? moi ça me dirai bien…

Je lui faisais non de la tête, je devais changer de sujet.

-Tu sais qu'une grande fête est organisée sur la plage pour le 4 juillet. Nono m'a demandé, si on voulait y aller avec eux.

-ça aurait été avec plaisir mais c'est mon tour de patrouille ce soir là . Je finis à minuit. Vas-y avec eux et je te rejoindrai là-bas après. Et à tes dires ils sont grands besoin d'un chaperon. Jared était mort de rire, je le retapais sur le bras.

-ça me ferait super plaisir d'y aller avec eux!Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a rien fait ensemble.

-Vas-y ma puce! Et moi je te retrouve là-bas dès que j'ai finis la patrouille.

-T'es sûr? ça te dérange pas?

-Non, par contre tu fais attention, hein? Pas d'alcool, pas de fumette, pas de mec qui te tourne autour….

-Oui papa! je le taquinais, mais il était hors de question de faire tout ce qu'il venait de mentionner.

En ce matin du 4 juillet, je me réveillais toute patraque, j'étais barbouillée et la cuvette des toilettes fit les frais d'un truc pas frais de la veille.

J'étais la tête au-dessus de la cuvette quand Jared arriva derrière moi, pour me retenir les cheveux et me portai un gant mouillé au visage.

-Ba ma puce… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est fini… je ne te laisse plus faire à manger… Tes tacos m'ont intoxiqué….

-Regarde moi, je me porte bien ! il venait de se taper sur le ventre avec un petit sourire.

Je le regardais avec le regard fiévreux et replongea la tête dans la cuvette.

Après 15 minutes ,je ressortais enfin de la salle de bain beaucoup mieux.

Jared était en train de préparer des œufs- bacon et l'odeur n'était qu'aguichante.

Je passais l'encadrement de la porte tout sourire.

-Tu es en meilleure forme que tout à l'heure! T'es pas obligé d'y aller ce soir , si tu ne te sens pas bien….

\- Si sa va mieux ,je te dis que c'est des tacos. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlacer.

-Si c'est mes tacos alors. Il déposa sa préparation dans son assiette. Je lorgnais dessus , ma faim était de retour, mon ventre gargouiller.

-Dis-moi? Est-ce que tu aurais envie de mes œufs ma hasard ?

-Moi ? si tu me proposes..

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus manger mes préparations?

-Là, se sont juste des œufs. Je ne pense pas être malade juste avec ça!

Il décrocha un petit sourire, me fit un petit bisous sur le nez.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Et il se mit de nouveau à sa préparation .


	22. Chapitre 22: Le 4 juillet

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Le 4 juillet**

**POV Kim**

Nos fronts étaient posé l'un contre l'autre, il tenait mon visage en coupe avec ses deux mains, je le tenais par la taille, il devait partir patrouiller et moi je devais me préparer pour la soirée. L'air était morose, cette sensation bizarre de ne pouvoir se décrocher l'un de l'autre. Comme si notre monde allé s'arrêter de tourner, si nous nous séparions.

-Allez ma puce, je dois y aller.

J' hochais la tête et lui décrocher un micro sourire, nous devions nous séparer qu'une seule soirée. De plus, il me retrouverait là-bas à minuit. Kim reprend toi!

-Tu fais attention hein…

-Pas de verre d'inconnu, pas de cigarette magique… promis…

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ce baiser était tout à la fois, plein de fougue, de tendresse, d'espoir et de promesse.

Je regardais Jared partir avec un pincement au cœur, la séparation semblée aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi.

Vers 20 h, Nono fit retentir son klaxon, j'étais encore dans ma chambre à ressasser cette drôle de sensation que j'avais eu quand Jared est partit.

Allez Kim reprend toi! Nous sommes séparés qu'une soirée, voir même une demi soirée. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde! Tu vas retrouver tes amis et faire une soirée avec eux !

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, m'assurer que ma tenue aller.

Petit chemisier - pantacourt – claquette, pour aller sur la plage c'est parfait. Ma veste en jean sous le bras, je rejoignis nono dans sa voiture. Et Jared avait raison mes amis avaient réellement besoin d'un chaperon à peine 5 minutes d'attente et ils étaient déjà collé l'un contre l'autre.

-Hey, je vous dérange? Les taquinais-je

Ils se décrochaient enfin.

-Non , non excuse….

Je montais dans la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à la plage se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, Matt taquinait nono et je renchérissais. Je crois que maintenant, elle nous déteste.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la plage, beaucoup de personnes était déjà présente, un grand feu était allumé et des rondins était disposé ici et là afin de pouvoir s'installer.

De petit groupe se former assis en tailleur sur le sable. Certain jouer de la guitare, d'autre jouer au volley plus loin et d'autre discuter simplement.

L'ambiance était vraiment top, personne ne nous dévisagés comme au lycée. Nous étions tous là sans nos étiquettes. Nous nous installâmes contre un rondin, pour discuter de tout et de rien et rire comme autre fois. L'équipe de basket est venu me saluer et me demanda où se trouver Jared. Me rappelant à chaque instant que plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus il serait près de moi.

Le soleil venait de se couchait, Nono était posé contre le torse de Matt et moi contre le rondin.

Matt-Hey les filles, ça vous dit de manger quelque chose ?

-Oui !

Nous nous exclamions en cœur toutes les deux !

matt-Hot dog –bière ?

nono-Oui.

kim-Moi avec un coca plutôt si ça ne te dérange pas.

nono-Notre petite kimmy a peur de ne pas tenir l'alcool ?

kim-Hey Nono !C'est quoi ce sous-entendu, j'ai promis à Jared de ne pas boire enfin temps qu'il n'est pas là !

nono-Si t'as promis à Jared alors, mais il ne le sera pas ! Aller Matt prend lui une bière !

matt-Non, non ma chérie même si je t'adore, je ne veux pas m'en prendre une par ta faute !

kim-Hey, ce n'est pas une brute épaisse quand même !

matt-Non, il fait juste deux fois ma taille !

L'image de Jared prenant Matt par son revers de chemise me fit rire.

kim-Juste hot dog-coca. Stp matt.

matt-Ok mesdames à tout de suite.

Matt partit chercher notre festin.

-Pourquoi, as-tu refusé la bière ?

-Je te les dis, j'ai promis pas d'alcool, pas de verre d'inconnu, pas de cigarette magique, pas de mecs…

-Sérieux, mais il est pire que ton père !

-Pour le coup oui !

-Pas de mecs ?

J'hochais la tête en souriant.

-C'est le plus beau mec du lycée, il a peur de quoi ? Que tu le trompes avec un guignol de l'équipe de foot ?

-à croire….

On était morte de rire toutes les deux. Connaissant notre palmarès de petits copains, c'est sûr que la promesse pas de mec serait tenu.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sous les mêmes hospices. Le feu d'artifice avait été magnifique. Passer la soirée avec mes amis avait été super, mais le fait de les voir s'enlacer m'avait rappelé que ma moitié n'était pas là et qu'il me manquait, dans 1h il serait là !

Nous étions toujours posés le long des rondins, un groupe jouait de la guitare, un peu plus loin. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées de Jared quand je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule.

-Kim!

-Jo!

J'étais surprise et heureuse de le trouver là. C'est vrai, nous ne nous étions plus parlé depuis notre altercation par rapport à Jared, mais il avait été mon ami. Je pouvais peut-être lui pardonner son comportement.

-Kim, je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud. C'était ta vie et ça ne me regarder pas. Est-ce que l'on peut redevenir ami ?

J'étais réellement surprise de sa déclaration et me conforter dans mon idée de lui pardonner.

Kim -Oui !

Nono -Ah ! ça fait plaisir que vous, vous soyez réconcilié les amis !

Matt -Carrément !

Nono-Allez câlin général !

Nous nous sautions tous dessus, comme autrefois avant tous ça.

Le délire dura 15 minutes, puis le calme revient un peu. Nono était lové contre Matt, Jo venait de nous ramener des boissons. Tout était top .Matt et Noémie étaient en train de se bécoter sur la plage, sa devenez un peu gênant.

Jo-ça te dirais d'aller te balader sur la plage ?

Kim-Non du tout !

Je ne pouvais pas refuser sa proposition, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un hôtel.

Nous marchâmes d'abord sans un mot puis au bout de 5 minutes la conversation ce fit.

-Alors, où est ton Roméo ?

-Ne l'appel pas comme ça !

-Excuse ! Jared…

-Il avait des choses de prévus depuis en bout de temps et n'a pas pus annuler.

\- Il t'a laissait sortir toute seule ?!

-Jo je t'ai dit d'arrêter, si tu veux qu'on reste amis, il faut que tu l'acceptes !

-Non ! Allez j'te taquine ! C'était une petite blague.

-Ok, mais promis que tu arrêtes !

-D'accord !

Je commençais à me sentir bizarre, mes pas étaient de plus en plus lourd, ma tête commençait à tourner et l'envie de vomir comme ce matin. Je me retiens à Jo pour ne pas tomber.

-Jo, il faut que je m'asseye. Je ne me sens pas bien .J'avais prononcé cette phrase très difficilement.

-Chut… calme toi ma belle….Assis toi ….

Je m'exécutais sans mal. Jo me tenait fermement les poignets, ce que j'avais pris au départ pour de l'aide se transformé en violence. J'étais maintenant allongé sur le sable, ne pouvant plus bouger et arrivant à parler très difficilement. La voix de Jo était méchante, il me faisait peur. Il faisait traîner ses mains sur mon corps, je ne pouvais pas me débattre, j'essayais d'appeler de toutes mes forces Jared.

-Jared, Jared….. Mais ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

-Chut, tait-toi ! Il n'est pas là. Tu vas voir, ça va être meilleur qu'avec lui !

À cet instant, il arracha mon chemisier.

Je voulais hurler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes paupières étaient sur le point de se fermer quand tout un coup je ne ressentis plus rien.


	23. Chapitre 23: La nuit où tout changea

**La nuit où tout changea :**

POV Jared :

Quitter Kim avait été une véritable torture ce soir ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se séparait, mais aujourd'hui un phénomène bizarre, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Je venais d'arriver à la plage avec un peu d'avance, j'avais tellement stressé Sam tout le long de la patrouille, qu'il m'avait laissé partir plus tôt. Les mecs étaient avec moi, car eux aussi avez le droit de profiter de la fête.

Je scrutais la plage, mais je ne l'apercevais pas. Il fallait que je la trouve tout de suite. Et ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quitter pas. Paul me tapa sur l'épaule.

-C'est pas sa copine là-bas ?

-Si.

Je courais vers Noémie, Kim n'était pas avec eux.

-Hey où est Kim ?

-Calme-toi Jared ! Elle est partie ce baladé sur la plage avec Jo, il lui a présenté des excuses.

-Où ça ?

-Par là-bas !

J'étais à un point d'énervement totale, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou avec ce mec ! Je ne les jamais senti en plus. Je partis vers la direction indiquer, je pouvais me transformer à tout moment. Paul était à mes côtés et ne me lâcher pas. Quand j'entendis une toute petite voix c'était Kim qui m'appelait.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, ma cadence avait triplé. Paul aussi l'avait entendu et me suivit.

Quand je la vis au loin, il était sur elle, il l'embrassait, ses mains couraient partout sur son corps. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Je l'attrapais par son tee-shirt et le balancer plus loin, je me jetais sur lui et enchaîner droite sur droite, j'explosais de rage.

-Jared, stop !

Je m'arrêtais enfin. Paul était auprès de Kim, il cherchait son pouls. Jacob venait de nous rejoindre.

Il m'arracha Jo des mains et le maintenue fermement en place.

-Jared son pouls est très faible.

Je regardais enfin mon amour pour la première fois, j'étais choqué, n'arrivant pas à bouger. Son visage était blanc comme la mort, son chemisier était déchiré et révélé son soutien gorge.

Toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Je suis en plein délire et tout va redevenir comme avant ! C'est Jacob qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

-Jared ! Emmène-la tout de suite chez Carlisle. Nous, on s'occupe de lui. On l'emmène chez le chef Swan.

Sans un mot, je pris Kim dans mes bras, rabattis son chemisier et courut le plus vite possible chez les Cullen. J'arrivais chez les Cullen très rapidement, Carlisle m'accueillit tout de suite.

Kim était toujours inconsciente dans mes bras. Carlisle m'indiqua une table où je pouvais la déposer.

-Que c'est-il passé Jared ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai retrouvé sur la plage comme ça. Un type sur elle.

L'image de Kim inconsciente sur la plage, ce connard sur elle, ne me quittait pas. Carlisle et Edouard s'afféraient autour de moi, je ne pouvais plus me détacher Kim.

\- Jared, écarte-toi ! Il faut que je l'examine.

Elle était là, inerte devant moi. Carlisle lui prenait son pouls, passait une lampe devant ses yeux, quand il voulut lui faire une prise de sang, je l'arrêtais net.

-N'est pas peur Jared, elle ne risque rien. Je dois savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle a ingéré pour être dans cet état, pour la guérir !

Je jetais un regard sur Kim, elle avait toujours le visage blanc, inerte. J'hochais la tête.

-Jared, il faut que tu sortes, pour que finisse mes examens. Stp … Edouard est en train d'analyser son sang et moi je dois voir si on la agressé …

Non ! Mon amour, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça à mon bébé ?! Je lui caressais une dernière fois le visage avec le dos de ma main, essuya les larmes de mon visage et sortis.

Une fois derrière la porte, je ne pouvais plus rien dire. J'attendis assis contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux. J'espérais à cet instant me réveillais et m'apercevoir que cette soirée était juste un mauvais rêve.5 minutes on suffit à Carlisle pour faire ses examens. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte je me précipitais auprès de Kim, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle et lui tenais fermement la main.

Carlisle était toujours auprès de nous. Son silence, ne présagé rien de bon.

-Jared, il n'y a pas eu d'agression.

Une vague de soulagement me prit

-Par contre, elle a ingéré une dose très importante de GHB…

-Non…

-Jared, Kim est enceinte de 4 semaines…

Quoi ?!Mon amour attend un bébé ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On c'est toujours protégé ! J'eux comme un déclic, 4 semaines c'était la bataille. C'est vrai, la veille j'avais rejoint Kim, comme si cette nuit avait été notre dernière. Je portais ma main à ma bouche, mes yeux étaient humides. Je jetais enfin un regard sur ma puce et poser la main sur son ventre. A l'intérieur, il y avait notre bébé.

\- Carlisle tu es sur ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Mais tout ça… Qu'est-ce qu'ils risquent ?

-La dose que Kim a ingérée est quasi-mortelle. J'ai peur qu'ils ne survivent pas tous les deux.

-Non !

Je venais de hurler. Mon amour allé peut-être mourir…La promesse que je lui avais faite cette nuit là, me sauta au visage : « personne ne pourra détruire notre famille, n'oublie jamais ça ! Je vous aime »

-Non ! Je m'écroulais en pleur au côté de Kim.

-Jared chut…. Tu dois être fort pour ta famille.

A ces mots, je ravalais mes larmes. Carlisle avait raison, je devais être fort pour ma famille, je pris le visage de Kim entre mes mains et lui souffla :

-Ma puce, je t'aime tant stp, reviens moi…. Ne me quitte pas ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

Je restais des heures à me tenir près d'elle, à guetter le moindre signe, mais rien. Son état n'évoluait pas, quand tout à coup l'électrocardiogramme se mit à biper très rapidement.

-Carlisle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Carlisle venait de me faire reculer, je ne pouvais plus la toucher. J'observais son corps faire des bons sur la table. Il suivait les battements de son cœur, qui était d'une rapidité incroyable. J'étais là, impuissant, ne pouvant plus bouger, ahuri devant le drame qui se dérouler sous mes yeux et d'un coup tout s'arrêta, un long bip retentit.

Elle était partie, mon cœur se déchira. Je courus la rejoindre pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Non, non, mon amour ! Tu ne peux pas partir, JE T'AIME !

Je pleurais, Kim dans mes bras, la fin était arrivée.


	24. Chapitre 24: Le paradis

Chapitre très difficile à écrire du fait des événements. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

MelleRe

**Le paradis :**

POV Kim:

J'arrivais dans un univers où tout était blanc. Au loin quelqu'un approchait, j'étais perdu. Je commençais à paniquer essayant de chercher autour de moi un point de repère, mais une voix retentie.

-Kim ma chérie…

-Maman ?

-Oui, c'est moi ma puce…

-Mais où suis-je ?

-Tu es aux portes du paradis ma puce.

-Je suis morte ?

-Oui et non … Je suis venu te voir pour te parler ma puce. N'est pas peur. Mais avant, je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fais pour Tom et papa.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Merci ma puce de s'être occupé d'eux. Tom est mignon tout plein et bien élever et ton père ne se précipite plus autant sur les hamburgers.

Elle décrocha un petit rire. Elle me tenait toujours contre elle, j'étais bien comme apaiser. Mais elle continua son discours.

-Ma puce, tu vas repartir vers ton monde, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Mais tu m'as tellement manqué maman. Je suis bien avec toi.

-Moi aussi ma puce, mais il faut que tu retournes auprès de notre famille et de Jared! Ils sont besoin de toi….

-Jared ...

-Tu sais, je suis toujours auprès de toi ma puce…

-Je t'aime maman.

Elle se décrocha de moi et partit dos à moi.

-Avant que tu rentres à la maison, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

-Maman, comment je peux rentrer à la maison ?

Elle réapparut devant moi avec un nourrisson dans les bras.

-Maman…

Je portais ma main à ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. Les larmes commençaient à perler sur mes yeux et je compris. Ma main posait sur mon ventre et la douleur que je ressentis à cet instant.

-Kim, voici votre bébé. C'est un petit garçon.

Je m'approchais du nourrisson, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et souriez à ma mère. Son regard, ses fossettes… C'était Jared tout craché. J'osais à peine toucher sa petite main. Quand il me prit le petit doigt et me fixa. Je n'y tenais plus, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Kim, le bébé a les pouvoirs de Jared. Il s'auto-guéri. Mais toi, tu es en train de mourir. Il veut te donner sa vie pour sauver la tienne !

-Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça de mon enfant !

-Si ma puce, il t'aime. Il veut que tu sois avec son papa.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ici tout seul !

-Kim, il sera toujours avec moi, je vais m'occuper de lui comme de mon fils, je te promets. Il sera bien ici avec moi. Et toi, tu as, vous avez, tellement de merveilleuses choses à réaliser. Tu auras d'autre enfant avec Jared, je te le promet.

-Il est ma chair, je ne peux pas maman ….

-Si ma puce…

J'hochais négativement la tête. Mais je fus aspiré dans un tourbillon. Une petite voix résonnait dans ce cyclone.

-Je vous aime maman et papa….

Je fus projetais d'un coup vers une lumière très brillante et répondis à mon bébé

-Moi aussi je t'aime.


	25. Chapitre 25

Le début de l'enfer

POV Jared :

Je tenais toujours Kim contre moi. Ma douleur et mon désespoir étaient à son comble. Je venais de perdre la femme de ma vie. Car je n'avais pas sût la protégée. A cet instant précis, je voulus la rejoindre. Ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité fut l'apparition d'une quantité de sang importante entre ses jambes.

-Carlisle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Son cœur ne fonctionne plus. Ça ne devrait pas se produire, à moins que ….

Et un bip retentit. Le cœur de Kim venait de repartir. Une joie incroyable s'empara de tout mon être. Je la tenais toujours. A cet instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et souffla « moi aussi je t'aime »

A ma vue son corps fut prit de convulsion. De panique, je la lâchais. Carlisle prit le relais et lui administra un calmant et elle repartit aux pays des songes.

Son rythme cardiaque était maintenant constant, je me tenais près d'elle à attendre son réveil avec impatience. Carlisle m'avait indiqué que sa réaction à son réveil, était une réaction normale. Que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Par contre, il confirma mon autre crainte, le bébé n'avait pas survécus.

L'annonce de cette perte me déchira le cœur, mais voir Kim respirer devant moi apaisa ma douleur.

Je restais à son chevet, ne pouvant pas la quittée plus une seule minute. Tout était arrivé par ma faute. Toute cette maudite soirée passait en boucle dans ma tête. Le moindre regard sur elle, me faisait imaginer la voir tenant dans ses bras notre bébé mais pire qu'un boomerang la vérité me frapper que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Après 24h d'attente, elle commença à se réveiller. Quand elle commença à bouger, je me précipitais à la porte et appeler Carlisle.

Il passa devant moi et courut à son chevet. Elle avait les yeux enfin ouvert. Son regard se posa sur moi et je vis la peur se tracer sur son visage. Son corps commença à réagir sa façon violente, il se soulevait et elle hurlait « Non, non, non ! ». Je m'approchais d'elle en courant, son corps réagit encore plus violemment. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras, la calmer.

-Jared, sors tout de suite !

-Non, c'est ma femme !

Je venais de hurler cette dernière phrase. Edward me repoussa et fit barrage devant moi. Carlisle était auprès de Kim, il essayait de l'apaiser par la parole, mais son corps convulsait toujours.

-Edward! Fait sortir Jared stp!

Edward lâcha:

-Jared, Kim te repousse, car ton regard lui rappel le bébé.

Je luttais quelques secondes après cette annonce, mais la douleur qui émanait de mon imprégnée et ma propre douleur me fit battre en retraite. Je sortis, je m'adossais au mur et la douleur me fit glisser à terre.

Ma douleur était à son summum maintenant. Je réalisais que mon univers venait de s'écrouler, je venais de perdre ma Kim, notre bébé, ma vie.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les remakes de ce réveil. Ma présence auprès de Kim avait été constante, mais à chaque tentative d'approche, elle me repoussait. Elle ne parlait pas, ne manger plus, ne me regarder pas…

Notre bulle n'excitait plus, je ne ressentais plus notre lien, toutes les sensations, les connexions qui se produisaient entre nous autrefois, étaient partis avec elle.

Son regard errant vers la fenêtre devenait de plus en plus difficile à admettre, je venais donc de moins en moins souvent la voir.

La voir souffrir par ma faute était une sensation qui me transpercer à chaque instant le cœur. Mais être loin d'elle était aussi quelque chose d'impossible, c'est pourquoi je me glissais la nuit dans sa chambre. Pendant que son sommeil était au plus profond, pour me poser à ses cotes et à l'observer.

Cette nuit là, fut plus agiter que les autres. Elle m'appelait et je dus lutter pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Elle faisait un cauchemar avec moi, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je sortis par la fenêtre et me précipiter chez Sam.

J'arrivais chez Sam, qui revenait de patrouille, les autres étaient tellement claqués, qu'ils dormaient tous comme des loirs. Je m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine, Sam me préparait du café.

-Si tu attends encore 5 petites minutes, tu pourras manger de merveilleuses viennoiseries. Emily est partie en chercher.

Sam essayait de détendre l'atmosphère dès qu'il était seul en ma présence. Mais ma décision était enfin prise.

-Sam, c'est trop difficile maintenant, je veux partir.

-Est-ce que tu crois que la fuite va régler ton problème Jared ?

-Oui ! Si Emily te repoussait, comme Kim me repousse, tu ferais quoi ?

-Je crois que je partirais.

-C'est la meilleure des choses à faire pour elle, que je parte, elle me là fait comprendre. Peut être que les esprits se sont trompés sur nous. On ne devait pas être ensemble…

-Jared, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi…La souffrance te fait perdre la tête. Je sais qu'au plus profond de ton cœur tu l'aimes et ne me dit pas le contraire. Je sais que juste la pensée d'être loin d'elle te terrifie, mais bas toi ! Mets-toi à sa place ! Enfin à ton avis, qu'est ce qu'elle pense elle ? Elle a perdu votre bébé et la faute à qui ?

-De ce connard !

-Pas forcément Jared. Dans sa tête, elle se dit peut-être que c'est sa faute à elle !

-Mais non ! Elle ne peut pas penser ça ! C'est lui qui la droguer ! Elle, elle n'est que sa victime…

-Jared réveille toi, pourquoi elle te repousse comme ça ?

-Edward m'a dit que mon regard était celui du bébé et qu'elle ne le supportait pas.

-Justement ! Peut être qu'elle a peur de toi, car elle a perdu ton bébé Jared ! Est-ce que tu lui pardonnes ça ?

-Mais bien sûr, Kim est ma vie, ma moitié, mon univers….

-Jared, explique toi avec Kim, parle lui de tout ça. Dis lui ce que tu ressens, force là à t'écouter et si elle refuse là, tu pourras partir.

-Merci Sam !

Un calme apaisant venait de s'installer dans la petite cuisine, quand Emily fit irruption.

-Et les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kim ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de l'apercevoir qui courrait en pleurant.

-Non ! Mon cœur, mon amour, je retrouvais notre lien. Nos cœurs, nos sens étaient de nouveaux connecter, je ressentais enfin sa souffrance, elle était enfin sortie de sa bulle, je devais la retrouver.

Je la localisais très vite par mon odorat. Non ! Elle partait en direction de la falaise. J'arrivais enfin, je l'aperçu, elle sauta.


End file.
